Cuarto Menguante
by MisanagiAmakusa
Summary: Saito y Misanagi compartiendo una historia juntos... El fic que me devuelve a la red, por ahora.


**"Cuarto Menguante"**

Por: MisanagiAmakusa

_**Introducción:**_

Soy fiel creyente del influjo de los astros en nuestro diario acontecer, y como buena hija de gente de campo, creo aún más en el efecto de las fases lunares en la vida. Los ciclos de la Luna, nuestro satélite natural, son el símil perfecto de los vaivenes que vivimos a diario. Tenemos días plenos de luz, otros no tan claros, unos en los cuales desearíamos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o simplemente pasar inadvertidos por nuestros semejantes. Pero tarde o temprano retomamos el camino e irradiamos nuevamente la luz. Ello es lo que hace la vida interesante, un matiz de colores que parten y llegan a un claroscuro perenne.

Explicar porque motivo me identifico con el personaje de Misanagi sería algo vago, difuso. Simplemente me gusta y no hace falta explicar el porque. Todo "FanFic" tiene su origen en el deseo de un fanático en incluir a su personaje favorito en una historia contada desde su punto de vista. Y mi objetivo es compartirla con Ustedes.

Rurouni Kenshin es un manga original de Nobuhiro Watsuki, ambientado en el Japón de 1876, diez años después de la Restauración Meiji1. Misanagi Moriya no es un personaje ideado por el propio Watsuki para el manga, sino para unos episodios "transito" de la serie animada. Por ello quise incluir en esta narración a un personaje clave en la historia original de Watsuki-sama, el fabuloso Hajime Saito, quien en realidad existió. A continuación una breve descripción de ambos personajes en el marco de la serie animada:

**Misanagi Moriya: **

"… sólo aparece en la Saga de los Caballeros Negros y ella es la líder del grupo Ninja Sanada, al cual pertenecieron los Onniwabanshu en un principio; quien se alía con los tres miembros alemanes de la Sociedad de los Caballeros Negros, Melders, Snider y Lens, que llegan al Japón a cambio de obtener el control absoluto de este país. Al final, Misanagi es traicionada por Melders y tiene que luchar contra Lens, pero Snider, con quien tuvo una conexión especial desde un principio y de quien se enamora al final de la saga, la protege de sus congéneres. Por todos los problemas que originó su alianza con los Caballeros Negros, Misanagi decide quedarse y morir durante el derrumbe de las cavernas en las cuales se escondía el tesoro de la "Medicina Milagrosa", pero Snider le dice que eso sería un desaire hacia él, quien la ayudó dado que confiaba en ella. Misanagi reacciona y regresa con los suyos, no sin antes confesarle su amor al caballero alemán…"

Fuente:Página de Shougo y Misao (http/shougomisao.

**Hajime Saito:**

"…Miembro del cuerpo de policía japonés, que le permite estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el Japón de finales de siglo XIX. Es un personaje inspirado en el Capitán del 3er Regimiento del Shinsen Gumi, Hajime Saitoh, un grupo pequeño de espadachines del tipo "ronin" (samurái sin amo), comisionados por el shogunado de Tokugawa en 1863 como una unidad especial de vigilancia para contrarrestar actividades contra el Shogun en Kyoto durante el Bakumatsu no Douran. En la serie de Watsuki, Hajime tiene 35 años, mide 1,83 c.m., pesa 71 kg. y nació en enero de 1844. A pesar de su aspecto malicioso y antipático, a lo largo de la serie de Watsuki, demuestra ser una persona de principios muy definidos en cuanto al bien y el mal, siendo su filosofía principal aquella de que el mal debe ser exterminado..."

Fuente:Página de Shougo y Misao (http/shougomisao.

Esta historia se inició en junio del año 2001 y con el paso del tiempo ha tomado la forma que Ustedes van a compartir con mi persona. Espero sea de su agrado, fanáticos o no de "Rurouni Kenshin"

Su servidora

MisanagiAmakusa

**_Parte I: Creciente _**

La danza intranquila de la flama de una vela era la única iluminación de la habitación. El canto de los habitantes nocturnos del bosque acrecentaba su impaciencia. Faltaban apenas unas horas para el amanecer y aún no había podido conciliar el sueño; ni siquiera el mantener su mente concentrada en esbozar el plan que le permitiría cumplir con la nueva encomienda, lograba alejar sus pensamientos de aquel último abrazo.

Era una de esas primeras noches de verano, en las que el calor sofoca mucho después de que los rayos solares dieran su adiós a las laderas de las montañas. Por ello, decidió refrescarse un poco antes de tratar de dormir al menos un par de horas. Tomo un lienzo de paño, que sumergió en una vasija de agua fresca que habían dejado en su habitación para su servicio personal; y lo deslizó humedecido por su nuca. Unas gotas de agua, que rodaron por las colinas de sus senos, rompieron como por encanto la fortaleza que le permitió vivir los últimos días sin derramar una sola lágrima. Escondió el rostro entre el lienzo húmedo que aún sostenían sus manos y descargó toda su pena en un sollozo ahogado en el silencio, tratando de no alertar a los guardias encargados de su seguridad.

A pesar de tener mas de un centenar de personas a su alrededor, sentía que la soledad la envolvía por completo. La calidez que su corazón logró experimentar fue efímera, dejando su alma sumida en el invierno más frío. Como un bálsamo, el llanto por tanto tiempo apresado en su corazón, logro debilitarla hasta que el sueño venció sus párpados.

La bruma matinal era densa, limitando de tal forma la visibilidad de los guardias apostados en cada uno de los vórtices del campamento, que no podían divisar ni siquiera la copa de los árboles más cercanos, por lo que agudizaron su sentido del oído para poder cumplir con su labor de vigilancia. Habían transcurrido un par de horas desde que la luz del día comenzó a colorear la cúspide de las montañas que rodeaban el asentamiento _Ninja, _cuando se oyó la voz de alto de uno de los guardias ubicados en la entrada septentrional.

- La luna se tiñe de sangre el séptimo día posterior al _O-bon**2**._

Ante la sorpresa de los hombres ubicados en las garitas, una voz que reconocían como la de su líder les ordenó que dejaran entrar al visitante, quien ataviado como un vagabundo, fue recibido por la misma Misanagi.

- Arigato gozaimashita Misanagi-sama3

- Koiseki-san; anata desu ka?4 Lo he recibido personalmente, pues decidí tomar bajo mi exclusiva responsabilidad la encomienda que su señor nos solicitó.

- Es un honor contar con sus servicios, pero ¿A qué se debe tal decisión?

- El trabajo requiere de mucha delicadeza y solo se necesita un infiltrado para cumplirlo a cabalidad, una mujer levantará menos sospechas que un guerrero, cuyo físico nunca pasa desapercibido.

- Pero aún no me dice el por qué usted.

Misanagi no respondió, continuó su recorrido por los pasillos del precinto que los conducían al salón de reuniones del clan, donde los esperaban el consejo de ancianos, a quienes les participó que ella y el mensajero partirían esa misma mañana y sí todo salía bien, estaría de regreso el décimo día posterior al _O-bon_. Los ancianos designaron quien la substituiría en su ausencia como cabeza del grupo Sanada y ella se dirigió a sus habitaciones para retirar lo que llevaría en el viaje, lo cual fue cuidadosamente seleccionado la noche anterior.

Al atardecer llegaron a un poblado de montaña, ubicado a medio día de camino del asentamiento Ninja y otro tanto menos de la ciudad de Kioto. Antes de entrar en los límites del pueblo, en una choza de campesinos abandonada, Misanagi cambió sus vestiduras de viaje por un sencillo kimono de color azul pálido, decorado con escasas flores de cerezo blanco en los bordes de las mangas y falda. En contraste, el color del obi**_5_** era de un azul tan intenso que acentuaba la estrechez de su cintura. La Ninja tuvo que armarse de todo su auto control para no sofocarse. A pesar de vestir un Yukata6; bajo la tela de su kimono se había puesto una malla muy delgada que le permitía esconder sus armas de cualquier revisión, hasta encontrar un mejor lugar donde esconderlas. Una vez que terminó de arreglarse, salió de la cabaña y continuó su camino sola, no sin antes asegurarle al enviado de que su plan estaría cumplido en el plazo establecido.

Era ya entrada la noche cuando fue presentada ante Yokishiro Ikeda, uno de los pocos terratenientes a quien el Gobierno Meiji había respetado sus posesiones, por considerarlo un buen administrador de sus tierras, cuya producción de arroz no mermó a pesar de los enfrentamientos del Bokumatsu Recientemente, Ikeda-sama había sido llamado por el Gobierno para ocupar la prefectura de Fukushima, ubicada al noreste de la isla de Honshu7; ello implicaba que debería delegar el manejo de sus tierras antes de tomar el cargo, ya que no era conveniente el ofrecer una negativa a la proposición oficial. Por ese motivo, solicitó que el nombramiento se hiciese después de la boda de su primogénito Kitai, la que se celebraría durante las fiestas del O-bon, sin encontrar ninguna oposición por parte del Gobierno al llegar al acuerdo de que su designación se haría efectiva a la semana siguiente.

Nombrar a Ikeda-sama prefecto, arruinaba el juego político que hasta los momentos había manejado Ichitata-sama, quien durante los últimos diez años logró beneficios económicos y sociales importantes mediante el tráfico de influencias. Desde unos meses atrás, la policía política seguía sus movimientos de cerca, pero él se consideraba más astuto que cualquiera de aquellos Samurais venidos a menos, que después de la restauración pasaron a enrolar las filas de la red de espionaje oficial. Estaba seguro de que él sería el próximo Prefecto, ofreciéndole el blindaje necesario contra esos policías entrometidos. Como no estaba dispuesto a salir del juego político tan fácilmente y mucho menos caer en la desgracia de ser un preso mas en las cárceles Meiji, decidió contratar los servicios del clan Sanada, uno de los pocos grupos Ninja que aún después de diez años aceptaban realizar asesinatos por encargo. Bien valía la pena pagar los servicios de sicarios tan efectivos en los trabajos que se les encomendaban.

La prometida del primogénito Ikeda, tenía una semana instalada en la casa del novio. Era una joven tímida, proveniente de una familia acaudalada de Tokio y educada bajo los estrictos preceptos del rol que una mujer japonesa debe desempeñar como esposa. El matrimonio fue arreglado por ambos progenitores dos años atrás, con el consentimiento Kitai, quien había quedado conforme con las maneras de su prometida, sin menospreciar la inocente belleza irradiada a sus escasos trece años para ese momento, mientras Kitai había cumplido los veintisiete durante ese verano.

Misanagi logró entrar en la casa Ikeda como dama de compañía de la joven hasta tanto se celebrase la unión matrimonial, siendo ella la única presencia femenina dentro de la servidumbre, pues Yokishiro-sama enviudó el invierno anterior, sus tres hijos eran varones y normalmente no gustaba contratar a mujeres para el servicio, opinando que las mujeres debían esforzarse en cuidar de sus hogares para que el pueblo de Japón creciera armónicamente gracias a los cuidados de sus mujeres.

La Ninja fue conducida al salón principal de la casa, donde padre e hijo parecían discutir asuntos de negocios.

- Pero padre, creo que sería beneficioso el rotar los cultivos de la tierra, arroz en temporada de lluvia y ajonjolí en la estación seca. He leído que en Occidente...

- Basta, es suficiente. Por más de doscientos años nuestra familia ha sido próspera cultivando arroz y seguirá siéndolo por los próximos cincuenta años, o por lo menos hasta que yo muera y tú tomes definitivamente las riendas del negocio.

- Pero...

- Suficiente, no es adecuado el ventilar estos asuntos ante extraños.

- Mi señor - interrumpió un miembro de la servidumbre - Misanagi-Dono es la persona que fue contratada para acompañar a la prometida del joven.

Misanagi, quien hasta ese momento permanecía en pie con la mirada baja como corresponde a un subordinado, al escuchar su nombre la levantó, encontrándose directamente con la del joven Ikeda y luego con la del padre, tan escrutadora como la primera. Para esconder su nerviosismo inicial, acompañó su saludo de presentación con una reverencia, lo que le permitió ocultar como una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien izquierda.

- Acompaña a la señorita a sus habitaciones, mañana iniciará sus obligaciones, hoy ya es muy tarde para presentarla ante mi futura nuera.

Misanagi y el sirviente que la acompañaba se retiraron con una ligera inclinación ante sus señores. Luego la condujeron al segundo nivel de la casa, asignándole una de las habitaciones ubicadas en el extremo oriental, justo al lado de la que le fue dada a la persona que a partir del día siguiente sería su señora durante las próximas dos semanas.

Una vez instalada, se dijo para sí misma que no había tiempo que perder. Se despojó de su kimono y se vistió con su traje ninja negro, que dejaba al descubierto únicamente sus ojos. Salió por la ventana y trepó al techo. Pudo divisar a por lo menos una docena de guardias ubicados en la periferia de la residencia; y ello contando que era un día normal, calculó que durante la ceremonia de la boda, el número de guardias sería por lo menos el triple.

- La dificultad será el salir de la casa, no el...,

Su sentencia fue interrumpida por el sonido de una piedra que se hunde en un estanque. Sigilosamente cual felino, se reclinó sobre el techo con el corazón palpitante. Una fracción de segundo más y los guardias la hubiesen descubierto cuando voltearon a ver que sucedía. Al percatarse que el sonido fue producido por el hijo de su Señor, los guardias volvieron a sus posiciones y Misanagi decidió regresar a su habitación, al considerar que era menos arriesgado el averiguar sobre la seguridad del castillo escondida bajo el ropaje de una dama de compañía. Además, aún le quedaban dos semanas.

A la mañana siguiente, la mujer se preparó para ser presentada ante su señora, a quien curiosamente le duplicaba la edad. Peinó sus cabellos en un austero moño, utilizó apenas un poco de polvo de arroz para opacar el brillo de su tez y cubrió sus labios con una ligera capa de grasa vegetal de un tono rojizo muy tenue. El día era tan caluroso, que eligió esta vez un yukata de color blanco en contraste con un obi verde manzana muy ligero.

Dos golpes en el marco del panel de entrada le hicieron saber que la esperaban. Con suma delicadeza lo deslizó y siguió al sirviente que vino en su busca. Era un hombre de avanzada edad, quien se ayudaba en el andar al sostener un bastón de madera ya curtida por el uso.

- ¿Anciano?

- Hai...

- ¿Por qué sigues al servicio de tu señor a tu avanzada edad?

- No tengo donde ir señorita y el señor ha sido un buen patrón. El es mi familia ahora.

El anciano continúo su recorrido por los pasillos externos de la residencia. Misanagi sentía cierto alivio cuando recordaba a sus padres aún jóvenes al momento en que la muerte los separó de su lado. No le hubiese gustado verlos viejos y cansados como el pobre infeliz que la guiaba. Al igual que la noche anterior, la presencia del joven Ikeda interrumpió sus pensamientos, al momento en que abandonaba uno de los recintos laterales y se encontró en medio de ambos. Haciendo una leve inclinación ante la mujer presente frente a él, se aproximó al anciano y lo abrazó fraternalmente.

- Mi viejo Satsu... ¿Qué haces caminando cuando deberías estar cuidando de las aves del jardín? No entiendes que ya no estás para estos esfuerzos, cada vez caminas mas enjuto.

- Mi señor, me complace servirlo a usted, tanto como a su prometida, y es hora de que la señorita goce de una compañía distinta a la de la servidumbre de la casa, así que me disponía a llevar ante ella a...

- ¿Insinúas que no soy suficiente compañía para mi futura esposa? - inquirió el joven haciendo mas fuerte su abrazo al anciano.

- No mi señor, nunca. Solo que las mujeres necesitan hablar cosas de mujeres, y usted solo sabe de armas de fuego, sables y esas técnicas revolucionarias de cultivo que sacarán de quicio a su padre.

Ante el comentario del anciano, Misanagi recordó que la noche anterior, padre e hijo se encontraban inmersos en una discusión acerca de las plantaciones de arroz; y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa burlona que fue captada por Kitai inmediatamente. Misanagi aclaró la voz y se disculpó.

- Sumímasen, Ikeda - sama8.

- ¿Algo le pareció gracioso?

- No tuve intención de molestar, es solo que...

- Su sonrisa no molesta, mas bien hace apenar al sol con su brillo.

Misanagi se sintió incomoda con el comentario, sobre todo al provenir del hijo de quien ella tenía órdenes de asesinar; por lo que inmediatamente su rostro se ensombreció.

- Lo siento señorita, no quise...

- Misanagi

- ¿Perdón?

- Mi nombre es Misanagi

- Gomen nasai Misanagi-Dono9, no quise importunarla con mi comentario. Realmente fui muy osado cuando apenas la conozco.

- No tiene mayor importancia.

Al decir esto, Misanagi le miró a los ojos y le sonrió sinceramente, lo que él agradeció con una inclinación de su cabeza; mientras el anciano hizo un ademán para continuar el camino.

Había transcurrido una semana desde la llegada de Misanagi a casa de los Ikeda. La presencia de hombres que resguardaban la seguridad del Terrateniente no generaba en ella ningún tipo de inquietud, pero el arribo de un nuevo sirviente hizo que el sexto sentido de la mujer se disparara de inmediato. A pesar de su aspecto andrajoso al momento de su llegada, su porte distaba mucho de ser el de un campesino. Era alto, muy delgado y sus ojos amarillos como la miel, eran de una mirada profunda, inquisitiva y en algunos momentos, irónica. En los días siguientes, la Ninja percibió en mas de una ocasión que ella no era la única en explorar y tantear los puntos débiles de la seguridad de los Ikeda; se percato que el hombre, como ella, fisgoneaba en las esquinas y en algunas oportunidades parecía vigilarla insistentemente, así como a otros miembros de la servidumbre que al igual que él, no aparentaban en lo mas mínimo su condición humilde. A pesar de la desconfianza que le generaba el sujeto, su comportamiento sagaz e inteligente le agradaba en el fondo. Pero no era el tiempo ni el lugar para admirar a nadie, así que decidió andarse con mucho mas cuidado. El hombre bien pudiera pertenecer al servicio de inteligencia del gobierno, o ser otro asesino a sueldo contratado para realizar la misma tarea que le había sido encomendada a ella.

La líder Sanada había esbozado en su mente el plan que llevaría a cabo la noche del asesinato: El jerarca de los Ikeda acostumbraba tomar sus alimentos junto a la familia, para posteriormente retirarse a meditar durante una media hora al pequeño templo ubicado en la parte este de la casa, mientras solo un par de hombres vigilaban la entrada principal. Aún cuando, como dama de compañía le era permitido tomar sus alimentos junto con los señores de la casa, Misanagi llegó a la conclusión de que si lograba retirarse al mismo tiempo que los dueños de la casa, gracias a su velocidad podría entrar en el templo justo antes de Ikeda-sama y ocultarse tras uno de los bastidores que adornaban el lugar, hasta hallar el momento propicio para poder cumplir con su encargo.

Pero había un escollo que salvar. Un hombre muy silencioso, de estatura mas bien alta, delgado pero de complexión firme y con el ojo izquierdo oculto por un parche negro seguía a Ikeda-sama como una sombra, siempre a una distancia prudente y con el conocimiento de su amo, pues en mas de una ocasión al darse vuelta el señor de la casa se habían saludado con un movimiento de asentimiento. La Ninja pudo deducir que el individuo era su escolta de mayor confianza y debía pensar rápidamente como deshacerse de él.

Eran pocos los momentos de soledad para Misanagi. Kokoro-domo, la joven prometida, era muy dulce y atenta; y considerando la ausencia de personas conocidas a su alrededor, se fue acercando cada vez mas a la mujer mayor, a quien no le disgustaba del todo su inocente compañía, inclusive en algunas ocasiones llegó a envidiarle su suerte, pero otras tantas, al verla tan sumisa ante los hombres de la familia, tenía ganas de tomarla por un brazo y decirle unas cuantas verdades acerca del mundo de los hombres y como normalmente utilizan a las mujeres de su tipo como simples trofeos. Era en esos momentos en que Misanagi se percataba que nada la haría cambiar su forma de ser y estaría predestinada a estar sola por siempre. A lo mejor esa fue la razón por la que el amor se había marchado de su vida tan rápido como había llegado.

Una noche, Misanagi se encontró caminando por los corredores externos de la casa, tratando de paliar el calor que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño a pesar de ser ya muy tarde. A lo lejos, el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales, añadían color a los contornos de su rostro...

- La luz hace tus ojos aún más hermosos...

- ¿Nani?10 - dijo la mujer sobresaltada por la inesperada compañía

- El calor es insoportable en esta época del año, yo tampoco puedo conciliar el sueño, además... - dijo el hombre, viendo directamente a los ojos de la Ninja, haciendo caso omiso de su expresión de sorpresa por el comentario inicial.

- Prefiero el otoño - dijo ella volviendo a ver las luces lejanas

- Pero es triste, la caída de las hojas es una alegoría de muerte... - sentenció él, viendo como ella bajaba la mirada - ¿Por qué siempre tan melancólica¿Extrañas a tu familia¿Tus padres¿Un esposo tal vez?

- Mis padres murieron hace ya tiempo y no tengo esposo, ni... - ella misma se interrumpió al ver que estaba abriendo su corazón mas de lo debido.

- ¿Ni? - interrogó él

- Nada..., solo eso, no tengo esposo.

- Melancólica y muy reservada. Un raro ejemplar entre las mujeres y demás está decir que muy hermosa.

- Creo que no es prudente su vocabulario Señor, demás está decirle que es usted un hombre comprometido en matrimonio. Si me disculpa me retiro, realmente me incomoda su excesiva gentileza... Buenas Noches Ikeda-sama.

- Gomen Nasai Misanagi-dono - Dijo él, tomándola de la mano - Pero mi intención no era molestarla, sino hacerle un cumplido. Creo realmente que es usted muy hermosa y su aire de misterio la hace aún más atractiva.

La última frase del joven Ikeda fue acompañada de un ligero roce con el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de la mujer, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. En fracciones de segundo, Misanagi sintió como su piel se erizaba ante aquel contacto. Dio un paso atrás y dijo al tiempo que se retiraba del lugar:

- No considero justo su comportamiento, ni con su prometida y mucho menos conmigo.

Ikeda Kitai dio un suspiro y se quedó contemplando el firmamento por el resto de la noche, sin percatarse de quienes le observaban.

_**Parte II: Luna Llena**_

Los padres de Kokoro llegaron procedentes de Tokio el fin de semana anterior al matrimonio, por lo que Misanagi dispuso de mayor tiempo libre, ya que la joven prometida pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con sus progenitores. Una tarde estival, los Ikeda y sus invitados serían agasajados por la pequeña sociedad burguesa de la región. Misanagi, viéndose liberada de sus deberes como dama de compañía y habiendo ya recorrido cada uno de los rincones de la casa, se sentó bajo uno de los cerezos del jardín posterior a la casa, donde un arroyo bañaba una gran variedad de plantas hermosamente cuidadas por el viejo Satsu. La frondosa sombra atenuó el fuerte calor del medio día y una suave brisa inundó sus sentidos con el aroma del cerezo. Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndole a su mente viajar en el tiempo, a un verano no tan cercano, inundado de risas y correrías, pero también de fuertes entrenamientos y castigos algunas veces flagelantes, pero que la habían convertido en lo que hoy era, la líder del único grupo Ninja que logró sobrevivir sin desmembrarse durante la guerra de restauración del poder imperial a manos de Meiji Tenno. Un recuerdo más reciente y recurrente inundaba su mente en los últimos días, el de una mano rozando sus mejillas y una mirada escrutadora que la hacía estremecer, así como la esencia de lirios blancos que amanecieron ornamentando su habitación a la mañana siguiente, acompañados por una nota que decía "Ciertamente es injusto ver tanta tristeza reflejada en tu rostro".

Cuando mas sumida se encontraba en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender el por qué el joven Ikeda insistía en ser gentil con ella, el humo de un cigarrillo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad haciéndola toser...

- Gomen- nasai, Misanagi-dono.

- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No nos han presentado, pero he escuchado su nombre de otros labios que parecen admirarla mucho ¿Le molesta que sea tan directo?

- Sinceramente si. No considero prudente que alguien a quien no he sido presentada me trate con tal confianza.

- Es fácil de solucionar, mi nombre es Hajime Saito.

- ¿Hajime Saito¿Acaso no es ese el nombre del Capitán del Tercer Regimiento del Shinsen-gumi?

- Ciertamente, pero ya quisiera yo ser ese individuo... No estaría aquí, tratando de ganar unas pocas monedas con mi servilismo.

La Ninja no contestó, solo se levantó y se dispuso a volver a su habitación. No le gustaba la compañía del tal Hajime, algo en su interior le hacía desconfiar de tanta amabilidad. Pero para su disgusto, Saito se dispuso a acompañarla, al parecer no daba por terminada la conversación.

- ¿Y tu señora?

- De paseo por el pueblo, con sus padres.

- ¿Y por qué estás tan sola? Me extraña que no hayas hecho amistad con nadie en casa. Eres muy solitaria por lo que parece ¿O más bien diríamos que te es conveniente?

Misanagi se paró en seco y estuvo a punto de espetarle una respuesta tan irónica como la pregunta misma, si Kitai no hubiese intervenido en ese preciso instante:

- Es solo que la señorita no hace alarde de su impertinencia como otros.

Hajime se retiró haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza, mientras que el joven Ikeda le observaba visiblemente molesto por su comentario un tanto mordaz para con Misanagi.

- Espero que no la incomodara demasiado, voy a hablar con mi padre al respecto, es inconce...

- No... – le interrumpió ella de forma brusca, pero luego, recobrando la calma dijo - perdón... pero no es necesario... Estoy bien.

- ¿Segura?

Al tiempo que preguntaba, Kitai tomaba con su mano el mentón de la Ninja, quien hasta ese momento no había levantado la mirada ante él, intimidada de nuevo por su cercanía. Cuando por fin decidió levantar el rostro se encontró con la mirada avellanada del joven, provocando un vuelco en su interior que la llevó a retirar el contacto de su mano. Ella misma no sabía como reaccionar, solo permaneció de pie, bajando la cabeza de nuevo. La altivez que mantuvo en aquel encuentro nocturno había desaparecido y se sentía por primera vez indefensa ante la presencia de Kitai. Pero él volvió a insistir, tomándole esta vez una de sus manos, las que estrujaba nerviosamente contra la falda de su kimono.

- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa?

- Le repito que no es apropiado...

- ¿Qué no es apropiado¿Ser gentil con una mujer?

- Una mujer servil, mientras que usted es el ...

- ¡Suficiente!... Somos personas, la única diferencia es que tú eres una mujer de increíble belleza, increíble pero triste belleza.

- Creo que su padre no comparte totalmente ese criterio Ikeda-sama.

- Ikeda-sama es mi padre. Kitai, ese es mi nombre... y no soy tu señor.

- ¿Por qué toda esta atención para conmigo?

- ¿Te molesta? - dijo él acercándose aún mas

- Me incomoda - dijo ella tratando de alejarse de él

Sin saber como, Misanagi sintió como el brazo de Kitai rodeo su cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Un temblor recorrió su espalda y sintió como se anulaban todas sus defensas. Pronto la respiración de él se volvió mas inquieta, sin dejar de mirarla ni por un instante, comenzó a bordear la línea de los labios de ella con los sus dedos, hasta vencer su resistencia y lograr que la Ninja se relajase, dejándose atraer hacía él. El tacto de sus dedos fue sustituido por el roce de unos labios suaves y carnosos, en un beso tierno en principio que la mujer recibió con sorpresa. El beso duró apenas unos segundos, pues Misanagi por instinto se retiró, pero más fuerza tuvo él en buscar sus labios de nuevo, obteniendo esta vez la intimidad que buscaba.

- ¡No! – dijo ella apartándose de él y llevando la punta de sus dedos a sus labios aún enrojecidos – No es justo y mucho menos prudente...

- ¿Prudente¿Justo? – se acercó él de nuevo, tomándola de la cintura - ¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso al corazón?

Al escucharlo, Misanagi se separó de él con enojo. Sus palabras, aparentemente dulces, la hicieron sentirse tan vulnerable como Kokoro-dono.

- ¿Cree que puede obtener lo que quiera con solo decirme palabras amables¿Me toma por una mujer insulsa?

Kitai entendió que Misanagi había mal interpretado sus intenciones, pero como no hacerlo. Era un hombre comprometido, que en unos días desposaría a una rica joven en un matrimonio realmente conveniente para ambas familias, pero que al final y al cabo era una niña carente de toda sensualidad. Su forma de actuar, lo hacía ver como el amo que busca el placer en su servidumbre. El mismo no llegaba a comprenderlo del todo bien. Le agradaba su prometida, pero la mujer parada frente a él despertaba sentimientos encontrados, admiración por su belleza, recelo por su aislamiento del resto de las personas de la casa; y pena por la tristeza que ensombrecía su mirada, aún cuando sonreía en un saludo.

- Lo siento Misanagi – dijo acercándose – pero, tienes una fuerza que me atrae y me hace actuar de una manera reprochable, pero de la cual no me arrepiento.

- ¿Cómo se atreve! – le espetó ella, levantando la mano dejándose llevar por primera vez por su carácter, pero al caer en cuenta del desagravio que significa el enfrentamiento de un sirviente, contuvo.

- No quiero faltarte al respeto, ni exigirte nada que no estés dispuesta a hacer... Pero, el verano era menos agobiante antes de conocerte. Tu mirada no deja de estar presente en mis pensamientos desde aquella mañana que te vi junto a Satsu. Sueño, dormido y despierto, con rodear tu cintura –dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y hacía lo propio – Alcanzo la locura al desear no ser hijo de quien soy, para tener la oportunidad de me veas no como tu señor, sino como tu igual. Misanagi..., Misanagi.

Terminando de decir esto, se dejó caer a los pies de ella, sin dejar de abrazarse a sus muslos y hundiendo su rostro en las faldas del kimono de ella. La mujer se sobrecogió cuando percibía el ligero temblor de aquel abrazo. Echó la cabeza atrás y miró al cielo, al tiempo que sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas, que brotaron al rememorar que algún tiempo atrás recibió un abrazo tan lleno de emoción como el presente. Como negar que ella también había posado su atención en él aquella mañana, que cuando acompañaba a Kokoro por los pasillos de la residencia Ikeda, miraba furtivamente al pasar por el dojo11 mientras Kitai entrenaba, y se sorprendía estremecida al verle con su kimono de entrenamiento adherido por el sudor a su bien formado torso. Como negar el temblor que ocultó no sin dificultad, la primera vez que el dorso de la mano de él rozó su mejilla y las veces que se despertó en la noche bañada en sudor, mas por el deseo reprimido que por el calor estival.

- Ikeda-san – interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas – Su padre ha vuelto y le espera

De pie y observándolos de hito en hito estaba el hombre del parche en el ojo.

Muy bien Shinjo, dile que pronto iré a su encuentro – sentenció el joven Ikeda levantándose y cruzó el jardín pasando al lado del hombre sin mirarle siquiera.

Misanagi quien permanecía aún de espaldas, sintió la mirada de Shinjo fija en ella a pesar de su impedimento, capaz que traspasar su humanidad y verla directamente a la cara. Ambos permanecieron inmóviles por un breve espacio de tiempo, pero que les pareció eterno por igual. Finalmente dio vuelta y no lo encontró frente a ella, lo que en lugar de tranquilizarla la inquietó aún más. Hubiera podido deducir sus pensamientos al ver su rostro, pero su presencia se desvaneció tan sigilosamente como había aparecido, una habilidad no desconocida para los de su género. Se propuso entonces prestarle mayor atención en los días siguientes.

No pasó mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de la vida y habilidades de Shinjo. La mañana siguiente, el viejo Satsu le había comentado que el guardaespaldas fue encontrado muy mal herido por su amo mientras éste visitaba uno de sus campos de arroz a principios de la primavera pasada. Lo habían herido con una espada en varias oportunidades a lo largo de todo el cuerpo. Estaba boca abajo cuando le vio por primera vez y su espalda no solo mostraba las heridas cortantes y moretones recientes, sino también rastros de maltratos pasados. Al voltearle para sentir el halo de respiración que aún mantenía, vio con horror que una de las heridas le había sacado el ojo izquierdo de cuajo. Mandó a llamar a dos de sus sirvientes para que lo llevaran a casa y lo cuidaran, no sin sentir algún recelo. Las cicatrices que había observado en la espalda del muchacho normalmente las reciben sirvientes renegados o Ninjas durante sus duros entrenamientos. Aún así pudo más su caridad y cuidó de él hasta que pudo ponerse en pie por sus propios medios y la herida de su ojo izquierdo cicatrizó bien gracias al ungüento curativo que el viejo Satsu le aplicaba todas las noches. El muchacho en agradecimiento ofreció sus servicios a Ikeda-sama, los cuales fueron naturalmente rechazados.

Un par de semanas después de la llegada de Shinjo a la casa, se supo la denominación de Yokishiro Ikeda como Prefecto de Fukushima y unas noches después, unos desconocidos intentaron atacar al joven Kitai cuando regresaba de Kioto, pero Shinjo logró repelerlos gracias a su destreza en el arte del Kempo12. Había pagado un favor con otro y nada parecía retenerle en aquella casa, pero entonces Ikeda-sama entendió que su posición, mas que otorgarle beneficios representaba nuevos riesgos ante un Japón asediado por grupos renegados al Gobierno Meiji, por lo que acogió al joven como su guardián personal.

El japonés es amante la pureza y este amor lo expresa en las diversas facetas de su vida. Su alimentación es muy sana, las líneas de sus vestiduras son suaves, así como su arquitectura se mezcla en perfecta armonía con la naturaleza buscando despertar la paz de alma y mantener la pureza de espíritu. De igual forma rinde culto a su cuerpo, no solo mediante el entrenamiento en diversas artes marciales sino también a través del baño. Para Misanagi, era esencial el hacerlo todos los días, aún estando en misiones menos cómodas, siempre buscaba la forma de asearse; pero en casa de los Ikeda ello era todo un placer. El salón de baños era un recinto separado del edificio principal, construido en piedra con techos de madera de nogal, que disponía de una tina con capacidad para por lo menos dos personas y hecha de la piedra pulida mas blanca que jamás había visto. Esos momentos de privacidad para Misanagi eran también de solaz para su alma.

Una tarde, cuando salía de tomar su acostumbrado baño previo a la cena, vio a un hombre de espalda ancha sentado en posición de Loto13. Le llamó la atención la cantidad de cicatrices que cubrían su espalda y un sentimiento de congoja se apoderó de ella. Sin saber la razón, se fue acercando hacia el individuo como atraída por un vínculo invisible. Ella misma, durante sus entrenamientos había sufrido algunas heridas, pero nunca tan copiosas ni tan profundas como las que surcaban aquella espalda bien formada. Su habitual destreza en moverse sin emitir mayor sonido la hizo colocarse muy cerca de aquel ser meditante, pero como si ambos hubieran asistido a la misma escuela, éste se levantó y con una habilidad asombrosa se colocó a espaldas de la mujer inmobilizándola al tomar una de sus manos y llevarla hacia atrás, mientras con su delgado pero fuerte brazo le rodeaba el cuello. Misanagi hubiera reaccionado, pero solo un instante le llevó a Shinjo percatarse de quién era la persona que había interrumpido su meditación.

- Lo siento mucho Misanagi-dono – dijo al tiempo de soltarla y colocarse frente a ella haciendo una reverencia.

- Acepte mejor mis disculpas, no era mi intención interrumpirle – contestó la mujer mientras frotaba su muñeca derecha – se mueve Usted con una velocidad impresionante.

Sin emitir palabra alguna Shinjo la vio a los ojos y ella pudo descubrir en su mirada parda una fortaleza de carácter nunca antes vista. Sus rasgos faciales eran bien definidos, pero nunca toscos. La nariz recta, los pómulos altos y una quijada sutilmente cuadrada se combinaban armoniosamente con su lacio cabello negro y espesas cejas del mismo color. El iris del ojo no cubierto era un mosaico de verdes y amarillos, penetrante e inquieto, como si deseara captar todo el detalle que el ojo inexistente dejó de contemplar.

La expresión atalaya de Misanagi le cohibió, pensando que el dirigir su mirada hacia ella en forma tan directa la había ofendido. Bajó la mirada, se inclino nuevamente en una corta reverencia y se retiró sin mirar atrás, dejando a la mujer sumida en un mar de interrogantes.

Un par de días después, Kitai encontró la oportunidad de acercarse nuevamente a Misanagi. Se sentía ajeno a si mismo desde el último encuentro. Nuevamente los deseos de conocer a esa misteriosa mujer eran mas fuertes que cualquier convencionalismo social y la ansiedad había tomado un cáliz desesperado cuando en los últimos días se percataba que Misanagi evitaba encontrarse con él. La chica había dejado las vestiduras de su señora en la habitación, mientras Kokoro dormía una siesta; al salir de ella se arrodilló para correr el panel que aislaba el recinto del pasillo central y al levantarse se topo frente al joven Ikeda. Hizo una reverencia y trató de seguir su camino.

- ¿Por qué me evades?

- ¿Evadirle yo? Creo que se confunde.

- No, estoy seguro que evitas siquiera el dirigirme una mirada.

- Insisto, está Usted mal interpretándome. Solo mantengo las distancias y fui clara al respecto la vez anterior.

- Tu comportamiento solo logra confundirme mas

- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

- No eres en absoluto servil, sino estrictamente reservada – decía mientras la cercaba entre su imponente humanidad y la pared – y eso aviva en mí la llama de la curiosidad y de – no terminó ni le permitió a ella responder, porque un beso sello sus labios.

Misanagi no entendía la razón, pero la cercanía de Kitai despertaba en ella un desasosiego e intranquilidad mezclada con deseo, pero nunca la paz que un amor verdadero ofrece a las almas, por eso volvía a llorar como lo había hecho la primera vez. Separándose un tanto, se miraron a los ojos y ella enmarcó con ambas manos el rostro de él y fue quien esta vez le besó, dejándose llevar por un sentimiento extraño y peligroso. Kitai sintiendo el rostro de Misanagi humedecido por las lágrimas, separó sus labios de los de ella y le besó los párpados, como si sus lágrimas pudiesen saciar la sed que tenía de ella. Unos instantes después, Kitai secó con el dorso de la mano las escasas lágrimas que sus labios no pudieron y le dijo:

- No es prudente, ni mucho menos seguro para ti, el que estemos aquí. Esta noche cuando mi padre se retire a meditar, espérame... ¿Sí?

Misanagi cerró los ojos en señal afirmativa y ambos se retiraron, sin percatarse que efectivamente alguien había sido testigo tras bastidores.

- Muy inteligente de tu parte Moriya, ganarte al hijo de tu víctima. Las habilidades de una mujer Ninja van más allá de las armas y el entrenamiento convencional.

Y una colilla de cigarrillo cayó al suelo...

Durante las horas que precedieron el encuentro, ninguno de los dos cruzó la mirada del otro, solo el saludo formal al momento de la cena. El Señor Ikeda recibió un mensaje de los padres de Kokoro, notificándole que la familia permanecería fuera aquella noche. Kitai y Misanagi no pudieron evitar sentirse aliviados al escuchar las nuevas, ya que una vez terminada la comida, no habría dilaciones en el retiro de la familia y la servidumbre a sus aposentos.

Una mirada que si se topó con la de Misanagi en varías ocasiones durante la cena fue la de Shinjo, haciéndola sentir incómoda, como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos, intuir sus planes. Fue un descanso para ella verle seguir a Ikeda-sama, una vez que éste se retiró a meditar.

Misanagi hizo lo propio y esperó en su habitación la visita de Kitai. Se sentía inquieta, cada minuto que pasaba desde que deslizó el panel de su habitación, aumentaba su ansiedad y el canturreo del arroyo Zen en lugar de ayudarla, le inquietaba más. El tiempo pasó incólume y Kitai no llegó. Después de un tiempo, la Ninja sintió voces en el pasillo. Reconoció a Ikeda-sama y su hijo dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones las cuales estaban ubicadas al final de aquel corredor.

- No era el momento – se dijo y se dispuso a cambiarse para meterse en su futón resignada a pasar otra noche en solitario.

En la cercanía del primer albor del día, y precedido por las campanas de reloj de pared ubicado en el rellano de las escaleras, se escucho el percutir de gruesas gotas de lluvia en el tejado, que junto al sonido de un trueno mas o menos cercano, era indicio del comienzo de una tormenta de verano. Misanagi se incorporó asustada, no por el estruendo, sino porque una mano le asió la pierna, por sobre las sábanas, al tiempo que unos labios acallaban un gemido.

- Lo siento, no pude venir antes – dijo Kitai al tiempo de que dejaba de besarla para abrazar a una Misanagi ya incorporada.

- Te escuche hablar con tu padre e imaginé que te sería imposible venir.

- ¿Y pasar otro instante ansiando estar en tus brazos?

Dicho esto volvió a besarla y ella no opuso resistencia alguna. Con cada intento por respirar, el beso se volvía cada vez más ansioso para ambos y parecía que la vida se les fuese en abrazarse cada vez de forma mas estrecha. Kitai puso en pie a Misanagi sin dejar de besarla, atrayéndola contra sí. Sintió ella que con cada beso, un calor en su interior le hacía responder a cada uno de ellos con mayor frenesí, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el de él. Misanagi descubrió el torso a Kitai, explorándolo a sus anchas. El se sintió libre de desatar el cinturón del kimono de dormir y éste se deslizó cayendo en ondas a los pies de ella, dejando al descubierto toda su belleza desnuda. Kitai la tomo en brazos y en tanto que la posaba en el futón, el resplandor de un relámpago penetró por las rendijas de la ventana iluminando el perfil de ambos mientras se miraban fijamente.

_**Parte III: Menguante**_

Desde aquella primera vez juntos, los amantes compartieron el lecho durante cada una de las noches siguientes. A medida que transcurría el tiempo, la mujer sentía una opresión cada vez mayor en su interior. No era solo el hecho de que el enlace entre Kitai-san y Kokoro-dono estaba presto a realizarse, sino el tener que llevar a cabo la encomienda que la llevó a vivir en aquella casa. Ikeda-sama, a pesar de ser un hombre muy tradicionalista, trataba con justicia a la gente que trabajaba para él y ello le había dado méritos ante los ojos de la Ninja. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás a sus planes. Imposible. Por otra parte, no estaba segura, pero en más de una ocasión, mientras yacía bajo el abrazo de Kitai, le observaba absorto en sus pensamientos. No creía que entre ellos existiese amor, sino más bien la necesidad de un afecto teñido de pasión, pero la noche previa al matrimonio, Kitai dijo resuelto:

- Vendrás a vivir con nosotros, Kokoro disfruta de tu compañía y yo...

- No..., lo siento, pero no puedo – dijo ella sin inmutarse.

- ¿Cómo?

- No soy esa clase de mujer. El que trabaje bajo el servicio de tu padre no significa que lo haré contigo y mucho menos bajo las condiciones que me ofreces.

- Pero es... yo no... – dijo él dudoso ante las intenciones de Misanagi al rechazar la oferta de ser la amante de un hombre cuyo porvenir era más que importante en la vida económica del Japón.

- No te exijo nada – le tranquilizó ella, mientras acariciaba el mentón de él con el dorso de la mano – la sociedad japonesa acepta esta clase de relaciones, pero aunque provengo de una familia humilde, fui criada bajo otros conceptos. Estoy contigo en estos momentos solo porque me apetece, tanto o más que a ti, pero no lo hago por conseguir tus favores como protector.

- Pero...

- Kitai – no le dejó ella terminar – has sido muy especial y desearía haberte conocido en otras circunstancias, pero nuestros caminos se separan a partir de hoy, será mejor para ambos, créeme.

No le dejó responder, sabía que si lo hacía se dejaría convencer y no era justo para consigo misma y mucho menos para con él; así que comenzó a besarlo hasta vencer su reticencia y fundirse ambos de nuevo bajo la tenue claridad del amanecer.

Durante la tarde se llevó a cabo la celebración, había más de un centenar de personas en los salones y jardines de la residencia Ikeda. Los hombres vestidos con el kimono ceremonial blanquinegro y las mujeres de colores vistosos. Kokoro-sama, ahora convertida en señora Ikeda, no perdió su característica timidez y solo sonreía a sus anchas cuando se encontraba en compañía de la que hasta ese día sería su dama de compañía. Kitai aprovechaba esos momentos para, al tiempo en que dirigía una mirada a su cónyuge, lo hacía también con Misanagi, pero no podía evitar que al hacerlo una sombra de tristeza apagase el entusiasmo con que sostenía su conversación con los invitados. Su nueva esposa estaba radiante, pero su hermosura se tornaba infantil, tal cual era, cuando la comparaba con la madura belleza de la mujer ubicada a su lado; más aún ese día, que ataviada con un kimono de seda color gris perla y adornos en azul cobalto, destacaba del resto de las mujeres, mayormente vestidas en tonos mucho más fuertes.

Al terminar la reunión, ya entrada la noche, Ikeda-sama se retiro como era su costumbre. Misanagi, previendo esto, lo había hecho antes, para ir a su habitación, cambiarse de ropa e instalarse en el templo sin que nadie la observara. El día anterior había descubierto que Shinjo no entraba en el santuario mientras su señor meditaba, lo cual la había hecho desistir de deshacerse del guardián.

Al momento en que el anciano encendía la ofrenda a sus ancestros, sigilosamente la mujer se colocó a sus espaldas y desenvainando su kodashi14, le iba a cercenar el cuello cuando el anciano rápidamente giró y logro detener el golpe juntando las palmas de sus dos manos.

- Nunca imaginé que supiera técnicas de defensa kendo – se dijo la Ninja a sí misma, al instante que soltaba el kodashi y daba un salto atrás a forma de resguardo.

- Aunque soy un viejo, aún puedo valerme por mí mismo – le espetó Ikeda, leyendo la sorpresa en los ojos de su atacante mientras tomaba una de las katanas15 que formaban parte de las distintas ofrendas del templo y se colocaba en posición batu16.

Iba la Ninja a contestarle algo al anciano, cuando su sangre se heló al ver entrar a Kitai al templo. Sabía que reconocería su voz, por lo que prefirió lanzarse al ataque contra ambos, lanzando en "v" cuatro shuriken en forma de estrellas de ocho puntas, para abrirse campo. Tres de ellas se incrustaron en la madera que revestía las paredes del salón, mas la última atinó a herir a Ikeda-sama en el costado derecho. Pronto, la camisa blanca de su kimono se impregnó de un color rojizo que paulatinamente se oscurecía más y más, dada la profusa hemorragia. Kitai, se arrodilló al lado de su padre y Misanagi vio la oportunidad para salir de aquel lugar, pero en un segundo, tras de sí vio al sirviente Hajime, sosteniendo una katana de una inusual longitud, quien se dirigía a ella vertiginosamente. Tuvo escaso tiempo para saltar y haciendo un mortal sobre la cabeza de éste, logró colocarse a sus espaldas. La respiración de Misanagi era agitada, en parte por el esfuerzo, pero lo que más le afectaba era la presencia del joven Ikeda en aquel recinto.

- ¿Qué te sucede Moriya? Ya no estás en condición física para llevar a cabo estos encargos.

- Malditos Ninjas mercenarios – dijo Kitai con evidente odio en su mirada – mi padre no merecía esto.

- ¿Quién eres realmente? – dijo la mujer agravando su voz para evitar ser reconocida

- Hajime Saito, nos hemos visto antes ¿recuerdas? – contestó él irónicamente – pero como espero tanta sinceridad como ofrezco, te diré que soy quien supusiste en nuestro primer encuentro. Ahora, porque no dejas de ocultar tu rostro y nos muestras quien realmente eres ¿O tendré que quitarte yo mismo la máscara?

Hajime se lanzó al ataque de nuevo, pero esta vez Misanagi sacó una segunda kodashi y la utilizó en conjunto con la que había logrado recuperar durante su ataque con los shuriken, cruzándola con la primera para bloquear la estocada. Pero en el giro, Saito se volvió mas rápido que la mujer y blandió la espada a tal velocidad que logró cortar la banda que cubría el rostro de Misanagi, al tiempo que un hilillo de sangre le recorría el límite posterior de su mejilla; y cuando ésta cayó al suelo, los ojos estupefactos de Kitai eran el reflejo de su incredulidad ante lo que sucedía.

- ¿Misanagi! - exclamó Kitai a viva voz, aún incrédulo, al tiempo que la Ninja recuperaba su posición de ataque.

- Que no le nuble la razón sus encantos Ikeda-san, puede ser tan peligrosa como cualquier hombre - advirtió Saito a Kitai cuando le vio pasar a su lado tratando de acercarse a la Ninja.

- ... Hi... hijo... - dijo Ikeda-sama en un hilo de voz

Kitai se detuvo en seco, escuchando el llamado de su padre pero sin dejar de mirar lastimeramente a Misanagi. Pareció pensarlo por un segundo y finalmente retrocedió sin darle la espalda a la mujer, quien entendió que había desaparecido la confianza que hasta esa noche él le otorgaba. Entendía sus razones, pero no dejaba de lastimarla y ese dolor se reflejó en su rostro como una sombra oscura que hizo sonreír maliciosamente a Saito cuando al percatarse de ella - Es mi oportunidad - dijo.

Saito se colocó frente a ella, con su pie izquierdo adelantado y sosteniendo su katana en posición horizontal, apuntando directamente a los ojos de la Ninja, en un efecto óptico que solo le permitía a la mujer ver la empuñadura del arma. El Samurai se lanzó al ataque, acompañando su embestida con un grito gutural que emergía de lo profundo. Misanagi cruzó sus kodashis como escudo para enfrentar la estocada de Hajime que venía directo hacia ella, pero en el último instante la hoja pareció descender y ascender al mismo tiempo. La Ninja por instinto dio un salto atrás y el preciso filo de la espada japonesa solo pudo rozarla. Unas hebras castaño-cobrizas descendieron lentamente hasta camuflarse con la madera pulida del piso del santuario.

Cada oponente, el uno frente otro; escuchaba únicamente el ritmo intercalado de sus respiraciones. No dejaban de mirarse fijamente, como si en el imperceptible titilar de sus irises pudiesen adivinar cual sería el próximo movimiento. Para sorpresa de la mujer, Saito abandonó su posición de ataque y comenzó a subir la manga de su camisa.

- Hace calor… ¿No crees?

Misanagi permaneció en guardia cual felino, siempre desconfiada, por ello no se sorprendió al ver que Saito sin llegar a terminar la oración se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Esta vez fue distinto y ella también se aventuró a atacar, con la idea de acortar distancias donde sus kodashis ganarían terreno a la longitud de la espada japonesa, pero para su sorpresa y cuando ambos cuerpos estaban a punto de encontrarse, el Samurai llevó su espada hacia atrás y flexionando su brazo, golpeó a la mujer en el abdomen con el codo.

La Ninja cayó de rodillas, completamente doblada por el dolor. Un sabor salado le inundó el paladar y al expulsar el líquido contenido, tiño de rojo el suelo frente a ella. Con el dorso del brazo se limpió los restos de sangre y apoyándose en sus espadas cortas se levantó y se enfrentó al Samurai de nuevo. Hajime no abandonaba su sonrisa irónica y blandió su espada con un movimiento descendente.

Misanagi apenas pudo detener el golpe con sus kodashis colocadas de nuevo en cruz. La fuerza del policía, ex - miembro del Sinshen-gumi, era formidable y, con cada segundo, el filo de su espada japonesa se acercaba cada vez mas a su cuello. Optó entonces por alejarse, e inclinándose se dobló hacía adelante, mientras el roce entre el filo de las kodashis y la espada japonesa sacaba chispas de luz. Logro rodar fácilmente por el suelo de madera, se levantó y en un impulso, dio un doble salto. Con el primero logró golpear con una patada giratoria el costado del Samurai, para inmediatamente saltar otra vez y alcanzar una de las gruesas vigas de madera que sostenían el techo del templo.

Cuando miró hacía abajo, vio con estupor como una espada larga le había seguido en su salto. El movimiento que hizo para evitar la estocada descontroló su balance y cayó irremediablemente. Con movimientos felinos aterrizó en cuclillas, dando un giro para ver quién lanzó la espada. Había sido el propio Kitai.

La ira por el ataque a su padre se reflejaba en cada gesto de su rostro. Misanagi sacó de su manga dos pequeñas esferas plásticas que estrelló al piso, las cuales con el choque se desintegraron, dando paso a una nube gris inocua. Era el momento de salir de ahí. Ikeda-sama estaba mortalmente herido, no tardaría en morir, entonces el trabajo estaba hecho y enfrascarse en una lucha era inútil, además, aunque lograse vencer a Hajime, no estaba segura de su capacidad emocional para enfrentarse a Kitai. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la salida lateral izquierda, la cual daba a un bosque cercano donde sería más fácil esconderse en caso de persecución. Para su nueva sorpresa, se topó de frente con la barrera humana que representaba el alto oficial de policía. Dio un paso atrás, pero se equivocó pues le otorgó a Hajime el espacio necesario para blandir su espada, con el movimiento descendente que le era muy propio, hiriendo con una sola estocada parte de su abdomen de forma ligera y profusamente el muslo izquierdo de la joven, en la pierna que le permitía propulsarse en sus saltos de altura. Se sintió perdida.

Frente a ella estaba la salida, libre ahora de todo obstáculo. A su derecha, Hajime se acercaba a pasos lentos mientras sonreía de forma sarcástica. A su izquierda yacía el cuerpo de Ikeda-sama, respirando cada vez con mayor dificultad sostenido por su hijo, quien no dejaba de mirarla sin borrar la expresión de incredulidad mezclada con rabia de su rostro. Misanagi sostuvo su peso sobre su pierna derecha flexionada, mientras que con su mano izquierda intentaba en vano detener la profusa hemorragia que manaba de la herida de la pierna del mismo lado. A ratos, las imágenes se volvían borrosas para luego recuperar su nitidez. La pérdida de sangre empezaba a afectarle.

Un sonido secó no muy lejos de ella seguido de gritos, le llenó los oídos. No pasó mucho tiempo sin que todo a su alrededor se pusiera de un blanco luminoso y pensó que sería el efecto de perder la consciencia, pero le llamó la atención la dificultad con la que lograba apenas respirar, era como si se hubiera bloqueado el paso del aire en la mitad de su garganta. Dejó de sentir el calor de la sangre que aún brotaba de su pierna y le pareció caer finalmente en un profundo hoyo obscuro.

Afuera no había luz de luna y ello le ayudaba a desplazarse sin ser vista. A pesar de la debilidad, encontraba fuerzas en su interior. Su instinto de sobrevivencia le había hecho desistir de su primera idea. Aún no comprendía como pudo salir de la residencia Ikeda sin mayores contratiempos. Pero ahí estaba ella, internada en el bosque, donde la altura de las coníferas sería un buen escondite en caso de que hubieran enviado los guardias tras ella. Si estuviese en plenas condiciones, pudiera haberse desplazado saltando entre las ramas, pero sus heridas no le dejaban mas remedio que continuar a pie.

Su garganta estaba seca, pero no era prudente buscar algún arroyo o fuente para calmar su sed. Debía alcanzar el poblado más cercano, para cambiar sus ropas y poder continuar su camino al enclave Sanada. Continuó su andar y su sexto sentido le advirtió que no estaba sola. No eran muchos, solo uno el que la seguía, tan sigilosamente como sus propios pies daban un paso en el sendero.

Con cada avance, su sombra se le acercaba palmo a palmo. En el momento en que presintió tenerlo justo detrás de ella, dio vuelta y vio aquel con el que soñaba todas las noches. Un marco áureo le envolvía el rostro.

- Snider – se dijo para sus adentros.

- Misanagi – le dijo al tiempo que extendía sus brazos para recibirla.

- Snider, volviste – respondió ella sin acercársele, siempre reticente a abrirse a los demás - Creí que lo nuestro no tenía futuro. Eso me hiciste entender la última vez que nos vimos.

- Dime algo Misanagi ¿Por qué sigues empeñada en ver el pasado?

- ¿El pasado?

- Si, cada minuto de tu vida está sesgado por los errores que crees haber cometido, sin pensar que cada una de esas experiencias te han ayudado a crecer ¿Es que no lo ves?

La Ninja bajó la mirada, como si la vergüenza no la dejase ver directamente a los ojos de aquel a quien ella entregó su corazón por primera vez. Sintió como le tomaban del mentón al tiempo que le decían – Mira siempre al frente - y para cuando se atrevió a mirar de nuevo, el brillo dorado de los cabellos del caballero alemán habían dado paso a un rostro que recientemente inundaba sus pensamientos.

Aún incrédulo, Hajime aspiraba por última vez el cigarrillo antes de lanzarlo al piso y apagar la colilla con la punta de su zapato, mientras esperaba en el pasillo exterior a la habitación del señor de la casa, quien era atendido de sus heridas por el médico traído de urgencia.

Por su mente no cruzó en momento alguno, la mínima idea de que aquel joven fuese capaz de ayudar a Misanagi y mucho menos después de saber que era ella quien había atacado a Ikeda-sama. Pero en su interior sabía lo que realmente le molestaba: El no haber previsto dicho acontecimiento le atormentaba amargamente, pues nunca sintió tanta impotencia.

Sentía frío, pero al deslizar su mano sobre cualquier parte del cuerpo, era como si una brasa viva le escaldara la piel. Reconoció entonces a la fiebre apoderándose de ella. A intervalos, un vago recuerdo volvía a su mente, seguido por espacios de profunda obscuridad.

Escuchó unos pasos, camuflados por el susurro de un riachuelo, acercándose lentamente. Trato de abrir los ojos, a pesar que sus párpados apenas se lo permitían. Una imagen borrosa apareció ante ella, al tiempo que un lienzo calmaba el calor de su frente. Parpadeando varias veces, intentó enfocar y definir las líneas de aquel rostro aún difuso. Cuando finalmente distinguió la mirada de quien cuidaba de ella, no pudo evitar incorporarse en un gesto de profunda sorpresa y confusión.

- Tú... - logró decir antes de desfallecer nuevamente, envuelta en el sopor de la fiebre.

- ¡Es inconcebible! Debe ser encarcelada y sometida a un interrogatorio para determinar el autor intelectual de este ataque. No puedo entender su tranquilidad - le espetó Saito a Kitai, cuando éste se acercaba por el corredor a la habitación donde su padre se recuperaba de su herida.

Sin volver la espalda al oficial tras de sí, Kitai asintió mientras entraba en la habitación y deslizando el panel, dejó a Hajime hablando solo.

- No quedarás impune Moriya, de eso puedes estar segura - sentenció el policía al tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo.

El cuerpo de Ikeda-sama languidecía en un alto futón donde era atendido por sus sirvientes. Kitai se acercó a la cabecera y pudo observar que la respiración de su padre se había normalizado en las últimas horas y dio un suspiro de tranquilidad. Los sirvientes se retiraron con una inclinación, proporcionando al hijo la intimidad que al parecer necesitaba compartir con su padre, sin siquiera intuir que eran los propios pensamientos del joven los que le acompañaban en aquella hora.

- Fuiste el fuego que fundió las cadenas que aprisionaban mi alma y mi cuerpo, no seré yo quien cierne sobre ti los barrotes que te priven de tu libertad; y menos ahora que sé que mi padre está fuera de peligro - se dijo a si mismo mientras observaba el verdor que, en las afueras de la habitación, pareciera albergar al objeto de su meditación.

Despertó sin saber por cuanto tiempo había dormido y se vio rodeada por una oscuridad apenas herida por un débil resplandor a su costado izquierdo. Trató de incorporándose, pero un dolor agudo le hizo gemir. Volvió a intentarlo, esta vez lentamente y pudo notar que su tronco y pierna estaban vendados. Recordando un rostro y viendo la forma del vendaje, imaginó que él mismo lo había hecho. No hallaba explicación alguna para dicho comportamiento ¿Por qué le ayudaba?

Mientras se apoyaba en su brazo izquierdo extendido, se llevó la mano derecha a la garganta y una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones internas.

- No permitiré que este ataque quede impune, si Ikeda-san no tiene intención de aplicar castigo alguno, yo no me conformo con saber que Ikeda-sama sobrevivirá. Nadie me asegura que no lo intenten de nuevo en otra ocasión.

Hajime había vuelto a vestir su uniforme de policía y saliendo al exterior de la mansión de los Ikeda, hizo frente a un pelotón de quince hombres que esperaban sus instrucciones.

- Diríjanse a las montañas, revisen cada gruta, cueva o árbol hueco. No pueden estar muy lejos.

- Debe tener sed - le dijo Shinjo al tiempo que le acercaba una bolsa de cuero, abultada en su parte inferior por el líquido que contenía.

Misanagi asintió, tomando de sus manos el recipiente. Un temblor la invadió y por poco desperdicia todo el contenido, sino es porque Shinjo no había soltado del todo el odre.

- Será mejor que le ayude¿Me permite?

De nuevo la mujer movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa y acto seguido la echó atrás mientras el joven escanciaba el agua en su boca con destreza. Durante el breve tiempo que duró, ambas miradas se encontraron furtivamente sin atreverse a separarse la una de la otra. La de él era limpia, mientras que la de ella parecía esconder cierta vergüenza. Cuando pareció que Shinjo le preguntaba -¿Por qué lo hizo?- ella quiso terminar de beber, sin darle tiempo a él de cesar en el movimiento de vaciado, por lo que un breve hilo de agua iba a recorrer el camino de su mentón hacia su pecho si no hubiera sido interceptado por el brazo de ella.

- Lo siento - dijo él acercándole un lienzo para secarse.

- No hay cuidado, fue mi culpa - dijo ella al tiempo.

Fue él quien inclinó su cabeza esta vez e hizo un amague para retirarse, pero ella le retuvo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo lle...?

- Dos días - respondió él sin dejarla terminar la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué me a...?

- Es mi deber.

- ¿Su deber?

- Soy miembro del clan.

- ¡Imposible! - replicó la mujer en un chillido - conozco a todos los miembros Sanada, inclusive a aquellos a quienes nadie ha visto el rostro como el propio Baku.

- Pero no a mí - Sentenció Shinjo mientras se acercaba a una diminuta cascada que caía por las paredes de la cueva donde se encontraban y mientras llenaba de nuevo el recipiente, replicó- Fui entrenado clandestinamente por los ancianos y finalmente enviado por Kaita para su protección.

- ¿Los ancianos¿Kaita?

- Soy hijo de Hutaro.

- ¿El lugarteniente de mi padre?

Misanagi trataba de encontrar una respuesta en sus recuerdos. Volvía a su mente la imagen de aquel hombre, extremadamente alto a sus ojos infantiles, pero a diferencia de su propio padre, siempre dispuesto a regalarle una mirada amable. Recordaba a un niño huidizo tras Hutaro, del cual nunca supo su nombre y a quien no volvió a ver después de la muerte de su padre, noche destinada a ungirla como nueva Líder del clan.

Shinjo pareció leer todas las interrogantes en la expresión del rostro de Misanagi. Aseguró el extremo del cuero con una cuerda, para evitar que derramara el contenido y se la ató al cinturón. Se acercó a ella sin mirarla directamente. Había algo en la mirada de la mujer que le intimidaba, no solo ahora, sino desde siempre.

- Mi karma fue ser su sombra sin que me conociera. Baku, Kaita y los otros, al estar bajo su mando perdían su independencia, mientras que yo solo recibía órdenes de los ancianos.

- Pero… ¿Y los Caballeros Negros, Melders?... Por mi culpa perdimos la medicina que juramos proteger... ¿Por qué no me ayu...?

- No podía intervenir, no me lo solicitaron..., no me lo permitieron – Dijo como si aún sintiera culpa por haber obedecido aquella orden.

- ¿No!

- Los ancianos quisieron ponerle a prueba - Y Shinjo observó que, ante tal revelación, Misanagi bajo la mirada y buscaba en cada piedra y surco de tierra, el por qué de tal sacrificio.

- Nunca supe la verdadera razón, pero en alguna oportunidad les escuché decir que el perder la medicina fue el precio a pagar por ganar un Líder consciente de su responsabilidad. Los ancianos estaban seguros de que aprendió la lección, pero les preocupaba su ausencia.

- ¿Ausencia?

- Si, de espíritu. Volvió al clan y aceptó ser la Líder de nuevo, pero se mantenía lejana de todos..., Yo... - Shinjo se detuvo, temiendo decir que él mismo le había observado triste y ausente en mas de una ocasión.

- ¿Tú qué? - retomó Misanagi el punto.

- Yo les escuché decirlo - mintió él - y les preocupó sobremanera cuando usted misma decidió llevar a cabo la última encomienda. Muchos temieron lo peor.

- ¿Qué me atraparan?

- No, que estuviese buscando su propia muerte y por tanto, la deshonra de los Sanada.

Solo pudo mentirse a sí misma. Su mente y su alma eran transparentes a pesar de su gran esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Los mismos ancianos del clan habían leído sus intenciones. Shinjo estaba en lo correcto. Misanagi había decidido llevar a cabo la encomienda ante la certeza de que una mujer pasaría desapercibida; y aunque estaba dispuesta a cumplir su cometido a cabalidad, no pensaba huir a la cacería que vendría después. Pero...¡Oh, tonta de ella! Era tal su desespero por darle fin a su miseria, que no había pensado en las consecuencias para su gente. De nuevo su egoísmo la llevó a actuar de forma errada.

Agobiada por la culpa, la mujer llevó su mano a su cinto y extrajo un shuriken de cuatro puntas. Lo acercó a su cuello rápidamente y estaba dispuesta a cercenarse la yugular. Pero una mano más firme le detuvo, quitándole el arma y propinándole una sonora bofetada que hirió más su orgullo que el dolor físico que le infligía.

- No lo entiendes, he fallado,… de nuevo… ¡Les he fallado! - chilló a voz en cuello, encolerizada, mas con ella misma que con el propio Shinjo por su atrevimiento - Debo morir y debo hacerlo ahora que la indignación me da el valor para quitarme la vida.

- No hay valor en la huida - Afirmó Shinjo, sosteniéndole las manos a la mujer, quién hasta ese momento luchó por recuperar el arma.

Extenuada, un nuevo sopor se apoderó de ella y cayó inconsciente. Shinjo, que le sostenía por ambas muñecas, la recostó suavemente y con el lienzo húmedo borro el rastro que las gotas de sudor habían dibujado en la frente de su Líder. Le apenaba verla tan vulnerable. No por el hecho de ser mujer en sí, sino por lo que representaba en su vida.

Habían pasado por lo menos unos veinte años desde que Moriya-Sama había fallecido. Cuando entró en la cámara mortuoria tras su padre, esperaba encontrar a la única hija de éste, postrada a su lado envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. Para su sorpresa, se topó con una Misanagi extremadamente serena, casi ausente. Durante los rituales funerarios no le vio pronunciar palabra alguna ante nadie, solo un leve asentimiento o un imperceptible parpadeo. Después de que los restos fueron incinerados observó, siempre desde las sombras, como la joven se consagró a su entrenamiento, no solo en las artes ninjas del espionaje y lucha, sino también en aquellas relacionadas con el manejo del clan. En las escasas ocasiones en las que se dirigía a su pueblo, su discurso era cada vez mas vehemente y a pesar de la caída del señor feudal que les protegía, su mirada no perdía su habitual altivez. Pero todo cambio un día, con la llegada de aquellos extranjeros de piel blanca como la nieve y cabellos dorados. No solo se perdieron los campos donde se cultivaba la planta con unas propiedades medicinales asombrosas, sino que ella pareció perder su orgullo también. Aún cuando prometió a su regreso que todo iba a estar bien, ella pareció encerrarse en si misma cada vez mas con el paso de los días.

Con la llegada del invierno, arribaron al enclave Sanada dos miembros de la resistencia y se reunieron con Misanagi. Lo que se dijo en aquella velada le fue informado por el consejo de ancianos y se le asignó una misión sin el conocimiento de la mujer. Al llegar la primavera, fue severamente golpeado por sus propios congéneres y en sacrificio, perdió uno de sus ojos. Todo con la idea de camuflar mejor su tarea. Debía entrar en la mansión Ikeda antes que Misanagi, para vigilarla y protegerla al momento de su llegada. Y aunque al final había resultado herida, no era el aspecto físico de la mujer lo que más le preocupaba al Ninja.

Tres grupos, conformados por cinco guardias cada uno, recorrían palmo a palmo la arboleda. Uno hacia el este, el otro al poniente y el último repasaba las áreas circundantes a un risco. Al llegar al borde, el guía del grupo se asomó al precipicio. El terreno escarpado se curvaba hacia adentro, haciendo imposible la visión de la pared rocosa. Se conformó con pensar que nadie era capaz de descender por esa superficie, por lo que le señaló a sus compañeros el final del camino y propuso regresar para ofrecer refuerzos a los otros dos grupos.

Caía la noche, había pasado un día completo y no tenía noticias. Comenzaba a inquietarle el no ver detrás de él al policía para hacerle preguntas. ¿Los habrían atrapado?... ¿Con vida? Sacudió esa idea de su cabeza y se sumergió en el agua, que empezaba a entibiarse.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y pensó en ella. No había despertado en horas y a pesar de su continua vigilia, la fiebre no cedía. Revisó las heridas y cambió los emplastos con que las había cubierto para frenar la infección. Temía moverla, pero si en un par de horas no bajaba la temperatura, tendría que sacarla y tratar de llegar con los suyos antes del amanecer, cuando la luz del día se convertía en su mayor enemigo.

- Ineptos..., tengo que hacerlo yo para que no se cometa error alguno - Dijo Saito mientras tomaba su chaqueta azul y se encaminaba a la puerta principal de la residencia de los Ikeda, dejando al subalterno con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Qué sucede oficial?

- Ikeda-san - contestó acompañado de una leve reverencia - Hemos regresado de la búsqueda y no hay ni rastro de los dos sujetos, Señor.

- ¿Ah si? - Expresó Kitai sin mayor esfuerzo, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose al interior de la casa - ¿Han comido algo usted y sus hombres¿No?... Pues venga, el viejo Satsu debe tener algo escondido en la alacena.

Escucho su nombre, como un susurro que se hacía cada vez más nítido hasta que abrió los ojos y supo quien le llamaba.

- Misanagi¿Me escucha? Debe hacer un esfuerzo, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Asintió y lentamente se reincorporaba ayudada por Shinjo, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de él mientras le rodeaba la cintura. Al ponerse en pie sintió como el piso se balanceaba a sus pies, pero logró controlar el vértigo.

- ¿Está bien?

- S..., si.

- Debe estar segura. Tenemos que ascender unos diez metros antes de encontrar el camino.

- ¿Ascender?

- Si, estamos en las hendiduras que la erosión creó bajo el risco. Son un buen lugar pues no se divisan desde la cima, pero no deben usarse por mucho tiempo, finalmente nos encontrarían.

- Entiendo.

A medida que llegaban a la salida de la gruta, el paso de la mujer era menos torpe. Pero cuando alcanzaron el vórtice, la altura le afectó y casi se desploma si no es por que Shinjo la sostenía.

- En ese estado no podrá escalar - Dijo al tiempo que se colocaba de espaldas, se agachaba un poco y colocaba los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello - Misanagi, debe sujetarse bien ¿Podrá?

- Si, lo haré.

- Bien, entonces aquí vamos.

La delgadez de la mujer no representaba mayor peso para Shinjo pero le preocupaba que, en un desvarío a causa de la fiebre, se soltara y cayera inconsciente directo al río que corría bajo el risco. Por ello, cada vez que lograba posar sus pies y asir firmemente la roca con una de sus manos, con la otra tomaba las manos entrelazadas de la mujer, como un seguro para evitar la caída. Pero eran pocas las ocasiones que podía asegurarse de aquella forma y el ascenso fue mas un suplicio mental que un duro esfuerzo físico. Cuando finalmente alcanzó la cima, se giró sobre su costado para depositar en el piso a una casi desfayeciente Misanagi.

Shinjo tomó el odre con agua que llevaba atado a su cintura, le dio de beber a ella primero y luego tomo un sorbo. Antes de volver a atar el extremo, empapó un lienzo negro, con el cual le limpió el rostro a Misanagi y le pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, pero imaginó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. Se puso en pie y le ayudó a ella, pero esta vez la mujer no pudo sostenerse por si misma y se desplomó en brazos de él - Así no lo lograremos - pensó Shinjo.

- Solo un momento, por favor, deja que aclare un poco mis sentidos - pareció responder la Ninja a los pensamientos del hombre.

Shinjo le sirvió de soporte para enderezarse, apoyando sus manos sobre los antebrazos de él, mientras le sostenía a su vez por los codos. Ella levantó la mirada y esta vez él tuvo la certeza, era leve pero Misanagi le sonreía. El asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente, volviendo a rodear la cintura de ella.

Las nubes empezaron a descubrir una menguante luna, que iluminó tenuemente el rostro sonriente de Saito justo frente a ellos.

- ¿Me dejan ayudarles? Tenemos un buen médico en la cárcel.

_**Parte IV: Luna Nueva**_

Shinjo se interpuso entre el oficial y su protegida. Miró fijamente a su oponente, quien era un tanto más alto que él. De su cinturón sacó un Kusarigama, arma que semeja a una hoz pequeña unida a una cadena que termina en una bola de acero del tamaño de un limón.

Saito por su parte tomó su espada japonesa, pero no desenvainó. Extendió su brazo en dirección al Ninja y colocó la espada en posición horizontal.

Shinjo hizo girar la esfera cada vez más rápido, hasta que la velocidad del giro hizo una circunferencia perfecta.

Ambos oponentes empezaron a desplazarse, uno frente al otro. Lentamente al inicio y aligerando el paso con cada avance. Shinjo fue el primero en atacar. Lanzó el extremo esférico y atinó a enrollarse en el arma del Samurai. Los dos trataron de halar a su contrincante para cerrar distancias, pero para sorpresa de Saito, el Ninja liberó tensión y en un salto se colocó a escasa distancia. Cuando le vio venir, Shinjo sostenía la hoz con su mano derecha dirigiendo el filo como un puñal.

Saito pudo utilizar la funda de su espada para detener el golpe, pero la hoja de la hoz se atascó y el Ninja para recuperarla, debió acortar distancias para tomarla por el mango y liberarla. El policía no desperdició la oportunidad y en una milésima de segundo, logró golpear con la empuñadura de su espada la quijada de su atacante.

Shinjo dio un salto atrás y se limpió la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios, pero Saito atacó otra vez, desenvainó finalmente y blandió la espada de izquierda a derecha un par de veces. El Ninja dio un salto y lanzó de nuevo el extremo esférico que se enrolló en la hoja de acero del sable y halándola con un tirón firme, desarmó al policía.

Saito se colocó frente al Ninja, a quien le impresionó no ver ninguna emoción en su mirada. Era tal la confianza en si mismo que no abandonaba esa sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de sonreír?

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Acaso porque estoy desarmado y tú no. No sería la primera vez que enfrento un ataque en desigualdad de condiciones. Además es muy propio de los de tu clase hacerlo.

Shinjo entendió la indirecta y soltó su arma.

- Vaya, un Ninja con honor. Eso si me sorprende - Dijo Saito mientras frotaba su mentón con la mano - Esto se pone interesante.

Misanagi observaba a los dos oponentes inmóviles, uno frente al otro observándose de hito en hito, tratando de predecir cual sería el primer movimiento para elegir la defensa más efectiva. Volvió al pasado y extrañamente recordó una escena de su propio padre tras un artilugio de madera con estacas que giraban en un tronco vertical según él las moviese. Dentro del conclave Ninja era conocido su dominio del kempo. Hutaro miraba impávido frente a él, mientras que un niño casi de su misma edad, o por lo menos eso reflejaba su rostro infantil pero no por ello menos serio y concentrado en el entrenamiento, bloqueaba cada ataque de aquel oponente imaginario. Misanagi había escuchado historias sobre la habilidad del Capitán del Tercer Regimiento del Shinsen-gumi en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero sí Shinjo había aprendido bien las lecciones que le dio el padre de ella, la lucha sería pareja.

Saíto lanzó el primer puñetazo que fue bloqueado, como en otrora, por el antebrazo derecho del Ninja. Al tiempo, otro golpe venía en dirección a Shinjo desde la izquierda, que fue esquivado con un giro y respondido con una patada elevada que Saito contuvo con sus brazos en cruz. Una suerte de golpes se dio de una parte para ser contenidos por la otra. Sin duda, cada golpe debilitaba al oponente, pero tal agotamiento solo era perceptible al ojo entrenado de la mujer Ninja. Las gotas de sudor que bañaban la frente del policía contrastaban con la respiración jadeante de Shinjo. Misanagi trató de incorporarse, pero una sensación de vahído le hizo tambalearse. Shinjo rompió su concentración en el combate por un instante.

- Error – dijo el policía al tiempo que le propinaba un derechazo directo a la mandíbula de su oponente.

Fue tal la potencia del golpe, que Shinjo salio propulsado hasta donde yacía Misanagi, quien le sostuvo. La mujer buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró tres pequeñas bombas de gas inocuo que lanzó frente a ellos.

- No hay salida, debemos saltar – sentenció con firmeza la mujer

Shinjo vio la determinación en los ojos de ella y asintió. Se ayudaron el uno al otro a llegar al vórtice y se lanzaron en clavada. Misanagi sintió el choque con el agua helada que bajaba de las montañas. El camino a casa significaba nadar río arriba, mas aquello era imposible considerando su condición. Emergió, logró divisar el cuerpo de Shinjo arrastrado por la corriente y se dio cuenta que él había pensado en lo mismo. Miró hacia arriba y tras los restos del humo de las bombas no vio a Saito. Para su pesar, no se sintió tranquila.

A medida que se alejaban del lugar donde cayeron, vio como Shinjo empezó a nadar contra corriente para que ella le diera alcance. Unos metros mas adelante había una diminuta playa hacía la cual nadaron ambos. Cuando alcanzaron la orilla, se dejaron caer exhaustos en la arena apenas tibia por el efecto de los incipientes rayos solares matutinos.

Shinjo, boca abajo y con los brazos flexionados al frente, golpeó la arena visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Misanagi.

- Por culpa de ese policía nos llevará otro día llegar al enclave.

- No debes perder la calma, eso no cambia nada. Mira, ayúdame a llegar hasta aquellos árboles ¿Tienes aún esa medicina?

- Espero no haberla perdido en el salto – decía mientras revisaba sus bolsillos – Si aquí la tengo.

Le enseño el pequeño envase de porcelana pintada y al tiempo que levantó su mirada se encontró con la de ella, quien no había reparado en lo absoluto en el recipiente sino que le miraba atenta.

- Gracias.

- No hay nada que agradecer. Es mi deber.

- Tu deber – dijo ella al tiempo que desvió la mirada y el rictus de su rostro le dio a entender a Shinjo que su respuesta le había ¿decepcionado?

Le ayudó a levantarse y al llegar bajo el cobijo de los árboles, ella se sentó al pie de uno de ellos y apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de éste. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás e inhaló profundamente, como si al tiempo en que llenaba sus pulmones de aire reponía la energía perdida.

El se arrodilló frente a ella y revisó la herida de la pierna, quito el lienzo que la cubría, ahora menos manchado que el primero que había cambiado, lo cual sin duda le tranquilizó. Al no tener otro limpio optó por quitarse la camisa y rasgar una de las mangas, que llevó al río para liberarla de los pequeños granos de arena aún adheridos a la tela. En su camino de regreso, Misanagi fue capturada por la visión de la estricta definición de cada uno de los músculos que componían el torso del Ninja, acentuados aún mas por la malla negra sin manga que le cubría. Shinjo se arrodilló frente a Misanagi, untó sus dedos con la pomada medicinal que cargaba y volvió a vendar la pierna. Acto seguido, procedió a desatar el lienzo que sostenía la camisa de ella y percibiendo un ligero temblor en la mujer y se detuvo.

- ¿Le duele?

- No – dijo la mujer sin mirarle siquiera.

Volvió a su tarea y se encontró maravillado ante la blancura de la piel de ella. Con el filo de un shuriken cortó el vendaje anterior y revisó la cicatrización de la herida del abdomen. Al tacto, su piel era tan suave como la mejor de las sedas. Alrededor de la herida el enrojecimiento había disminuido y empezaba a sanar sin muestras serias de infección. Esparció un poco de ungüento a lo largo de la cortada y volvió a vendar. Al momento en que pasaba el jirón de la tela por la parte de atrás del tronco de Misanagi, ella se hizo hacía adelante para facilitarle la tarea. La distancia entre ambos se acortó de tal forma, que ella pudo percibir el ritmo acelerado de la respiración de él al tiempo que unas pequeñas gotas de agua, provenientes de los mechones de su cabello aún mojado, caían sobre la colina de su busto desprotegida por el vendaje de lucha17.

Al terminar, Shinjo ató ambos extremos al frente y la miró directo a los ojos. Los irises de ella parecían titilar y le miraban fijamente. Su cabello castaño enmarcaba la blancura de su tez, solo interrumpida por el rubí de sus labios que poco a poco recuperaban su color natural. Se sintió mareado. Ella, rozó con la punta de sus dedos los bordes del parche que ocultaban la cicatriz del ojo izquierdo de él, y en el roce tocaba de forma casi imperceptible la piel a su alrededor, produciendo pequeños choques eléctricos que pensaba solo ella percibía.

Nunca se sintió tan vulnerable. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento, nunca le habían enseñado a exorcizar los encantos de una mujer. Para Shinjo, Misanagi siempre fue alguien a quien debía venerar dada su condición de Líder, pero mas allá de su deber, también le profesaba una sincera admiración por haber luchado contra lo que él consideraba un estigma: Nacer mujer en el Japón de finales del siglo XIX.

Shinjo tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

- No siga por favor.

- ¿Te avergüenza?

- No…, no es eso – contestó bajando la mirada.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? No era necesario, no merecía la pena. No lo merecía.

La inflexión en la voz de Misanagi pareció darle a entender que ella no tenía derecho a inducir a uno de los suyos a tales sacrificios. El aseguró la mano de ella y dijo.

- Lo haría de nuevo, perdería el otro si de ello dependiera su vida – le respondió volviendo a mirarla directo a los ojos y percibió ese halo de tristeza que había descubierto en ella después de la partida de los alemanes. Sintió hervir la sangre en sus venas y asió con fuerza la mano que sostenía entre las suyas al tiempo que exclamó - ¡Malditos!

- ¿Quiénes?

- Esos extranjeros, los alemanes. Usted no volvió a ser la misma después de su visita. Se volvió distante, pero sobre todo, perdió la confianza en si misma y su auto estima. ¿Cómo puede siquiera insinuar que no merece nuestra lealtad?

- Pero no a este costo – respondió la mujer volviendo a circundar con su mano, que había liberado, la piel alrededor del parche y su mirada se nublo por las lágrimas que luchaban por emerger de sus ojos.

- No por favor, no quiero verla llorar – dijo Shinjo mientras capturaba con sus dedos una lágrima que furtiva recorrió la mejilla de ella – Usted debe ser fuerte como lo fue antes, como olvidarlo.

- ¿Olvidar qué?

- La vez que la vi parada estoicamente frente al cuerpo sin vida de su padre. La admiré desde entonces.

- Admiraste a un ser sin sentimientos – dijo incrédula.

- No, a una mujer llena de valor.

- ¿Valor! Estaba aterrada… Shinjo, yo era apenas una niña y fingía ser fuerte, sino mi suerte hubiese sido el destierro y ello me asustaba aún más. Por eso fingía, solo fingía ser fuerte, al final siempre fingí.

Al terminar, el temblor de los hombros de Misanagi se volvió más perceptible. Shinjo, en un impulso, la abrazó suavemente y la dejó llorar en su regazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Una sensación de "deja vu" se apoderó de él, al recordar como actuaba con su hermana menor, la cual fue obligada a abandonar el clan al no mostrar habilidades en las técnicas Ninja. Nunca volvió a saber de ella y una lágrima recorrió también la mejilla de él.

Se incorporó lentamente, tratando de no romper el hechizo que en él tenía efecto el roce de sus mejillas. Al tenerla de frente, sin dejar de sostenerla por la cintura, retiró suavemente un mechón cobrizo del cabello de ella colocándolo tras su oreja. Recorrió el borde del rostro, deslizó su mano hasta colocarla bajo su mentón y no pudo más. La atrajo hacía él y la besó. No era la primera vez que besaba a una mujer, pero lo parecía pues sus movimientos iniciales fueron más bien tímidos, pudiera decirse que precavidos, ya que la Líder pudiera sentirse ofendida ante tal osadía. Cuando ella no mostró rechazo alguno, la seguridad se apoderó de él y lo llevó a que el contacto incipiente entre de sus labios diera paso a uno de mayor entrega. Con cada movimiento de sus cabezas, como buscando el mejor acople, el calor invadió cada cuerpo dejando a un lado los escalofríos generados por la ropa húmeda. De pie, él sostenía el cuerpo de ella entre el tronco del árbol y su propio cuerpo, no dejando espacio a que ninguna veta de aire se colara entre ellos. Como poseso, sus manos la recorrían frenéticamente: su espalda una, su hombro la otra; hasta que una de ellas perdiendo totalmente la razón la despojo de su camisa y con el shuriken que extrajo con sus dedos medio y anular de alguno de sus múltiples bolsillos, corto los vendajes que secuestraban sus pechos de sus besos.

Misanagi inspiró fuertemente cuando la lengua de él circundó la aureola de su seno, el izquierdo primero y luego el derecho, para finalmente siguiendo un instinto neonatal, quedar adherido a éste último en una succión placentera. Le vio recorrer posteriormente las colinas de sus senos hasta alcanzar de nuevo la cúspide de sus labios, permitiéndole a ella entonces desatar el cinto que sujetaba los pantalones del hombre, al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo con los de ella. Las manos de Misanagi tomaron el extremo inferior de la malla que cubría el torso de él y la retiró, extrañando por un segundo el contacto de sus labios.

Shinjo la hubiera tomado aún de pie mas, en un roce de sus manos con los vendajes, cayó en cuenta de que se encontraba herida. La ayudó a recostarse sobre la hierba fresca, cuyo aroma acentuado por el rocío inundaba los sentidos de ambos. Volvió a besarla en los labios mientras que con la mano que no sostenía su peso recorría cada palmo del cuerpo de ella, infiriéndole en el roce un calor que la hacía sentir cada vez más húmeda. Un movimiento acompasado de ambos cuerpos haría pensar a quien les viese, que danzaban al ritmo de una melodía que solo ellos conocían y que en Shinjo ejerció el efecto de endurecer su miembro hasta llegar a doler. Como si se conocieran de antes, él se colocó sobre ella y le penetró, experimentando un placer nuevo en el hecho que parecían calzar perfectamente, él en ella, ella en él. Los movimientos de Shinjo fueron pausados al inicio, como tratando de con ello ralentizar también el paso del tiempo hasta detenerlo y así permanecer unido a ella para siempre. Pero el placer que le proporcionaba a la mujer hizo que ella le pidiera que la tomara, si pudiera, hasta el alma, por lo que progresivamente los movimientos se fueron haciendo cada vez más rápidos hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético que les hizo gemir a los dos al unísono.

Misanagi se sintió tan agradecida cuando Shinjo al momento de alcanzar su clímax, en lugar de retirarse como era la costumbre, permaneció sobre ella, dentro de ella, besándola aún suavemente sobre su frente, sobre sus párpados; que sonrió. Shinjo creyó para sí que había vuelto a amanecer. Cuanto tiempo sin verle sonreír, así de esa forma tan sincera.

- ¿Qué es gracioso? – inquirió él al tiempo que se colocaba a un costado sin dejar de abrazarla, como temiendo a perderla.

- No…, nada – respondió la Ninja sin perder ese nuevo brillo en su mirada.

- Vamos, no juegue conmigo – Dijo él, ya preocupado temiendo la burla de su Líder.

- Es que… - aceptó contestar llevando una de sus manos al rostro de Shinjo – a pesar de ser un Ninja, un hombre, no me tratas como un ser servil. ¿O es acaso por mi condición de Líder Sana…? – Increpó la Ninja y una sombra oscureció su mirada.

- Nunca - se apresuró a responder Shinjo sin dejarle terminar, callando sus labios con nuevos besos – Le respeto como Líder, pero como dije antes, le admiro desde mi infancia por lidiar fieramente contra el pecado que significa ser mujer en el Japón que vivimos hoy en día.

La sombra desapareció de su rostro y volvió a sonreír. Un instante después le miró seria y se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- La vida misma…

- No…, no es tan difícil de cumplir. ¿Puedes dejar de tratarme de usted?

Sonoras carcajadas inundaron el bosque, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros que poblaban los arbustos cercanos levantase el vuelo. Ambos Ninjas cruzaron sus miradas y cayeron en cuenta de que el peligro no había menguado aún.

Saito revisó de nuevo su plan mentalmente, no creía dejar de lado ningún detalle, sonrío y se dijo satisfecho consigo mismo:

- Te aguardo con impaciencia Moriya, la tercera es la vencida.

Misanagi y Shinjo habían esperado hasta el anochecer para reanudar su viaje hacia el enclave Sanada, manteniéndose ocultos bajo el camuflaje del tronco de los árboles, una técnica popular entre los de su genero la cual consiste en cubrirse con trozos de la corteza de árboles robustos y con autocontrol disminuir a niveles extraordinarios el ritmo de sus pulsaciones y respiración, lo que les permite pasar horas inmóviles.

Apenas recuperado el ritmo cardiaco, Shinjo pareció emerger del tronco de un robusto ciprés. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo y el único sonido que percibía era el de un absoluto silencio. Se acercó al árbol mas próximo al suyo y se topó con la sorpresa de encontrarlo vacío. Un sentimiento de angustia le hubiese invadido si en ese preciso instante no hubiera escuchado el canto de un ave diurna. Sin duda era Misanagi.

- Por un instante me preocupé.

- Hace algo de tiempo que desperté y me mantuve oculta en las ramas, mientras esperaba que tú recuperaras la consciencia.

- Debemos tratar de retomar el camino al enclave, pero antes …,

Tomó la mano de Misanagi y le entregó un puñado de bayas. La mujer le miró en forma interrogante.

- Las recogí antes de entrar en hibernación, ahora hubiera sido imposible sin luz de luna y debemos comer algo. Las galletas de arroz no sobrevivieron a la caída en el río.

- Gracias – dijo la mujer e introdujo dos frutillas en su boca. Frunció el ceño dando a entender que aún estaban verdes – Lástima que faltan algunas semanas para la temporada de frambuesa.

- Lo importante es tener algo en el estómago – acotó Shinjo, tomando el comentario de Misanagi como un reproche.

Se miraron el uno al otro y una media sonrisa de él, le dio a entender que también bromeaba.

Estamos a un día de camino a pie, si nos movemos rápido podemos llegar al alba.

Algo en su interior le decía a Misanagi que aunque lograrán llegar al enclave, ello no era garantía de salvación. Conociendo la perseverancia del Lobo de Mibu, éste les cazaría hasta la misma frontera que separaba el sombrío mundo Ninja de la civilización. Pero no quiso distraer a Shinjo y simplemente asintió. A ambos le bastaron unos pocos saltos para ubicarse en la copa de las coníferas que conformaban el denso bosque.

Avanzaron moviéndose ágilmente entre las ramas y cuando alcanzaron el límite norte del bosque, descendieron de las alturas y se mantuvieron inmóviles por unos instantes, con la intención de detectar si les habían seguido. Aún cuando estaba segura de no tener a nadie pisándole los talones, a Misanagi no dejaba de atormentarla la certeza de que no les sería tan fácil llegar a casa.

¿Casa? – Se preguntaba a ella misma. Aquel lugar en el cual creció y se amoldó a la estricta doctrina del Ninjutsu 18 no merecía ser llamado casa. Fidelidad y respeto eran los únicos sentimientos nobles que experimentó Misanagi como miembro del clan Sanada. Nunca la calidez del regazo materno, de la cual fue separada antes de que la memoria le permitiera atesorar la imagen de un rostro candido y atento, atenuó las heladas noches de su niñez.

En su interior, sintió como si alguien la llamara en la distancia – Misanagi …, Misanagi – Era la voz de Shinjo que la sacaba de sus cavilaciones.

- Misanagi…, debemos continuar si queremos llegar antes del amanecer. Una vez que avancemos por la colina y alcancemos la cima del risco, solo nos bastará un aliento para alcanzar el fuerte y estaremos en casa – concluyó el Ninja, tomando a Misanagi de la mano, invitándola a proseguir el camino.

¿Casa¿Calor de hogar? – El significado que Misanagi atribuía a aquellas palabras era la de un lugar y un estado anímico que le hiciesen sentir protegida contra todo mal. Las escasas horas que había compartido con Shinjo, le permitieron experimentar sentimientos muy distintos a los que había vivido con sus congéneres. En el pasado, una persona había despertado en ella esa necesidad de sentirse querida por quien era realmente, y no simplemente por su condición superior dentro de su clase o por la belleza física de la cual sin duda era portadora. Snider, aquel caballero alemán cuyos principios distaban bastante de los suyos y que llegó a traicionar a los suyos con tal de protegerla a ella, encendió una llama en su interior que la llevó a no sentirse conforme con la vida que había llevado hasta ese momento. Ahora entendía su desarraigo para con su gente y la constante búsqueda de la muerte como única vía de escape.

Shinjo era distinto en ese sentido. Tan fiel a sus preceptos, que llegó a sacrificarse físicamente con tal de cumplir a cabalidad con la misión encomendada. Pero a su vez le demostraba que tanta dedicación era consecuencia de una admiración profunda hacía ella. ¿La amaba realmente¿Cuál era el límite de su servilismo? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no quería averiguarlo.

El Ninja se detuvo de repente, interrumpiendo la cadena de pensamientos que se agolpaban en la mente de Misanagi. Se paró frente a ella y colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la mujer. La acercó a él y en con el roce casi imperceptible de sus rostros, le dijo en un susurro…

- Te amo, desde pequeño aprendí a amarte.

Misanagi se abrazó a él fuertemente. Había llegado a casa.

Menos de cien pasos les separaban de la base Sanada y unos tímidos rayos solares se abrían paso entre oscuros nubarrones. La neblina apenas empezaba a disiparse, dejando ver escasamente las torretas que coronaban cada muro que conformaba un octágono casi perfecto y la tenue sombra de los guardias que hacían la ronda correspondiente.

El alcanzar la meta propuesta hizo relajar a Shinjo, quien hasta ese momento había mantenido cierto rictus de tensión en su mirada. En tanto, la visión de la fortaleza, obró el efecto contrario en Misanagi, cuya mirada se volvió distante y dubitativa. Hubo un momento en que Shinjo la descubrió viendo hacia atrás, como si prefiriera volver sobre sus pasos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No…, no estoy segura. Algo me dice que no debemos continuar.

- Tonterias Misanagi. Por favor, estamos a un paso de llegar. – Le tomó de la mano, invitándola a seguirle.

La Ninja no se movió, haló suavemente para hacerlo volver y que le mirase de frente. Parados uno frente al otro, destacaba la altura de él ante la menuda figura de ella. Misanagi tomó su otra mano, unió ambas contra su pecho y le vio de tal manera, que a Shinjo le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Misanagi ¿Qué te pasa? Luces distinta, hay una determinación en tu mirada que no había visto antes…,

- Shinjo, quería agrade…

- No por favor…, no lo digas – sentenció colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella.

- Debo hacerlo, te debo mi vida y por esa razón he tomado una decisión de la cual…

No pudo terminar. Un hilo de humo la distrajo y el cambio en su expresión, activó todas las alarmas de Shinjo, quien había bajado la guardia.

- Saito…,

- Volvemos a encontrarnos Moriya.

- ¿Es que no te cansas? - Inquirió Shinjo, colocándose entre su Líder y el policía

- Era de esperarse, un Lobo de Mibu no cesa en su cacería hasta tanto no tenga el cuello de su presa entre sus fauces ¿O me equivoco?

- Es por eso que tú eres la Líder y él solo un lacayo – Dijo el policía en forma burlesca, mientras miraba de reojo a un enfurecido Shinjo, quien dio un paso hacia delante pero Misanagi le detuvo - Es normal que un roedor se esconda en su madriguera después de cometer una fechoría y mas aún si la rata en cuestión se encuentra herida.

El plan de Saito surtió el efecto deseado. Un Shinjo fuera de sus cabales, apartó a Misanagi de su lado con brusquedad y se lanzó al ataque, ciego de ira. Saito ladeo el cigarro en su boca, bloqueo el golpe del Ninja y su contraataque dejó a su oponente inconsciente en el suelo.

- Tu perro no aprendió bien la lección Moriya. La impaciencia nubla los sentidos. – Dijo mientras lanzaba la colilla de su cigarro al piso - ¿Me vas a hacer la tarea fácil tú también?

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te diviertas un poco Saito – respondió la mujer, ocultando sus temores bajo una irónica sonrisa.

Misanagi dio un paso atrás con su pie derecho y colocó la mano diestra detrás de si, acariciando la empuñadura de su Tanto, cuchillo en forma de pequeña Katana, que aparte del Kogai19 , era la única arma que quedaba en su poder. Era consciente de la inferioridad de sus condiciones frente a la técnica Gatotsu de Hajime Saito, pero si lograba desarmarlo tendría una esperanza.

- Eres optimista Moriya, empiezas a gustarme – Sentenció el Lobo, como si hubiera leído sus intenciones.

- No soy menos optimista que tú…, recuerda que soy la Líder Sanada – Y más que recriminarle al policía su desfachatez al tratar de ridiculizarla, era su manera de decirse a si misma que podría enfrentar a ese fabuloso oponente.

Saito se lanzó al ataque, no era momento para demostrar su caballerosidad y dejar que la dama diera el primer paso. ¿Cuál dama? La mujer frente a él era una asesina profesional. Misanagi le esquivo como de costumbre, se impulsó y dio un mortal en el aire para colocarse a espaldas de su contrincante seguido de un medio giro al tiempo que desenfundaba el Tanto para atacarle por la espalda, pero el policía se movió tan rápido que contuvo la estocada de Misanagi con su katana. No lo pensó dos veces, la tenía a una distancia adecuada, por lo que su defensa fue seguida por un golpe a puño limpio directo en el estómago de la mujer, que la hizo caer y toser profusamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. Definitivamente la Ninja no había aprendido la lección en su anterior enfrentamiento.

Misanagi se levantó jadeante aún, cuando ya tenía frente a ella el filo de la espada japonesa de Saito. Sin tiempo a su favor, rodó por el suelo en sucesivas vueltas de carnero que la distanciaron de su oponente. Pero un Saito menos cansado y en plenas facultades, no tardó en volver a colocarse frente a ella al momento en que se levantaba y esta vez no pudo huir de su atacante. La katana apenas si tocó el Tanto, que desesperadamente utilizaba Misanagi para defenderse ante la longitud de la espada, cuando el ataque certero de Saito la hirió en la mano con la cual empuñaba su arma.

Instintivamente la mujer dio un giro sobre un pie y con el otro, a patada alzada, intentó golpear a Saito a la altura del cuello. Pero éste, cuya estatura le favorecía en la mayoría de los casos, se colocó de espaldas a la mujer y tomó la pierna de ella con su brazo y la hizo caer. Saito se colocó sobre ella y había logrado tomarle por una de las muñecas, pero con una habilidad innata, halo el Kogai de su cabellera con la mano libre, se lo clavó al oficial en el hombro del brazo que le sujetaba y al mismo tiempo golpeó su frente contra la de él, haciéndolo retroceder.

Estaba aturdida, mientras se preguntaba en dónde había caído el puñal vio la imagen difusa del Oficial que estaba de píe frente a ella, sacudiendo su cabeza como tratando de despabilar sus sentidos y a la vez pateaba algo lejos de su alcance - ¡Maldición!

- Deja de hacer que pierda mi tiempo Moriya, te va a gustar tu celda y tendrás las tres comidas diarias.

- Agradezco tu hospitalidad Saito, pero prefiero la comodidad del bosque.

Diciendo esto, la Ninja dio un impresionante salto y se posó sobre la rama de un árbol que la colocaba a una distancia segura. Pero el esfuerzo involuntario al ejecutar el salto abrió la herida de su pierna nuevamente y empapaba de sangre sus vestiduras negras. Misanagi perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó.

- Después de todo, serás mi huésped.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Sentenció un Shinjo repuesto de su inconsciencia.

- No aprendes nunca ¿verdad?

- El que no parece entender eres tú

- Entender ¿qué?

- Que mientras yo viva, no podrás llevártela.

- Entonces no me dejas alternativa. ¡Voy a matarte de una vez!

Fue Saito quien esta vez no se detuvo a pensar por un segundo en las habilidades del Ninja y le atacó sin miramientos, cuando Shinjo extrajo de su cinto dos Tan-bô, bastón de madera de apenas 40 centímetros, que usados en conjunto facilitan el desvió de la agresión mientras se ataca de forma simultánea.

El policía se vio desarmado y en lugar de mostrarse preocupado, su habitual sonrisa irónica hizo acto de aparición nuevamente, dándole a entender a Shinjo que Saito no tenía ni un ápice de duda de sus facultades para enfrentar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con él.

Esta vez el Ninja no soltó sus armas y se enfrascaron en un sorprendente combate de movimientos rápidos. A pesar de la cadena de sucesivos golpes, Shinjo no podía creer que aun no había podido infringirle al policía siquiera una luxación en una de sus muñecas. Una fracción de segundo, la misma en que Shinjo cometío el error de preguntarse como estaría Misanagi, le bastó a Saito para desarmarle, tomar los Tan-bô y colocarlos uno delante y otro atrás del cuello del Ninja e iniciar una maniobra de estrangulamiento.

La asfixia comenzaba a hacer efecto, la sangre se acumulaba en el rostro de Shinjo y la falta de oxígeno no le dejaba coordinar movimiento alguno. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, mientras Saito no cesaba de aprisionar los maderos contra el cuello de su oponente, hasta que éste finalmente perdió la consciencia.

- ¡Basta! – es a mi a quien quieres Saito – gritó Misanagi, quien apenas lograba levantarse.

- Pero si le dejo vivir, mas temprano que tarde volverá a entrometerse.

- Esta vez no será así

- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

- Ya lo dije, soy tu presa y no él ¿Me equivoco?

- En lo absoluto.

- Levántate Moriya, tienes visita.

Parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrar su visión a la penumbra, escuchó el chirrido de los goznes de la puerta al abrirse y la tímida luz de la antorcha penetró en la celda. El claroscuro no le dejó ver en detalle el rostro de la persona que estaba delante de la luz, pero su contorno le era familiar - ¡Kitai!

- Hola Misanagi ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Muy bien gracias. El servicio de habitación es admirable.

- No seas irónica.

- ¿Irónica? Creo que tú comenzaste al formular una pregunta como esa.

- Discúlpame, es solo que no sé como… como comportarme ante ti después de lo ocurrido.

- ¿A qué has venido?

- Quiero hacer un trato.

La mujer, que se había mantenido de espaldas a Kitai Ikeda desde que le reconoció, se giró bruscamente al escucharle decir que él motivo de su visita era proponerle un trato a quien intentó asesinar a su padre, entrando furtivamente en su casa como dama de compañía y que lo utilizó de aquella manera tan frívola, o al menos eso creía ella que él pensaba, lo leyó en sus ojos el día en que se enfrentaron en el templo de los Ikeda.

Pero las sorpresas no habían terminado para Misanagi. Kitai se acercó lentamente a ella, le retiró unas hebras que caían en desorden sobre su rostro y tomó su mentón, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Todo fue mentira?... ¿Todo?

Misanagi no contestó, solo sostuvo la mirada del joven Ikeda de una forma franca, dándole la respuesta que él esperaba, que anhelaba.

- Entonces deja todo en mis manos, yo me encargaré de que te liberen, te enviaré lejos, al Sur y podre…

- Kitai – le interrumpió – cuando estuve contigo fui sincera, pero ahora…

Lo que Kitai vio en los ojos de Misanagi, hizo añicos los planes que tenía en mente. Ella no quería saber mas nada de él y lo notaba al ver que ella evitaba cualquier contacto entre ambos. La había perdido.

- Muy bien, pero aun así quiero ayudarte.

- No lo entiendo Kitai, traté de asesinar a tu padre.

- Era un trabajo para el que te contrataron…, creo que en realidad nunca quisiste hacerlo.

- Pero lo hice – dijo bajando la mirada - y aún así vienes a ofrecerme tu ayuda.

- Si nos das los nombres de quienes te contrataron, haré lo imposible para que te dejen en libertad inmediatamente.

- No puedo Kitai, lo siento…

- Trato de ayudarte y tú ni siquiera estás dispuesta a colaborar – Sentenció el joven Ikeda, molesto ya con la actitud de la mujer.

- Entiende Kitai – le tomó la mano y le miró de frente - si los delato, tratarán de darme caza para matarme, que a la larga es lo que menos me importa, pero mi gente estará en peligro y no puedo permitir que vuelvan a pagar por mis errores.

- Te preocupa ese muchacho tuerto ¿Verdad?

- Si – respondió segura mas un tanto incómoda por la forma despectiva en como Kitai se refería a Shinjo - él forma parte de mi pueblo también.

- Entiendo. Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti. Lamento despedirme de esta forma. Tenía esperanzas.

- Nuestros caminos se cruzaron una vez, mas no llevamos la misma senda Kitai. Lo siento.

El joven Ikeda asintió, se acercó de nuevo a ella y la besó en la frente, con ternura. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y llamó al guardia para que le abriera. Cuando salió, se volvió por un instante e hizo una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza a modo de respeto.

La puerta de su reclusorio se abrió. Temprano por la mañana le habían llevado agua y jabón para su aseo, así como ropa limpia, un sencillo kimono de algodón. La alta silueta de Saito hizo aparición en el medio de la luz que inundaba la abertura al exterior.

El oficial se sorprendió de ver a una mujer tan serenamente hermosa. La cabellera de Misanagi estaba mas larga de lo que él recordaba y le favorecía la forma simple en que la había peinado, hacia atrás y recogida a nivel de la nuca. Le hizo recordar a su esposa Tokio y sonrío para sus adentros.

- Estás libre Moriya. Dos años es poco para una asesina como tú, pero así son las leyes en esta era Meiji.

Misanagi pasó a su lado sin decir palabra alguna. Salió por el corredor, escoltada por el alto oficial. En cuanto estuvo en la calle, respiró profundo, intentando llenar sus pulmones del aire que siempre sintió escaso en su reducida celda. Se volvió para ver al policía.

- Le estoy agradecida por cumplir con su palabra - e hizo una leve inclinación de su cabeza, en señal de despedida, antes de encaminarse calle arriba, hacia el norte.

- Soy un samurai, un Lobo de Mibu – respondió Saito mientras la observaba alejarse lentamente – me hubiera gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias, tal vez en un futuro podamos ser aliados y no contrincantes. Suerte Moriya, tienes un largo camino por recorrer.

Agazapada entre los arbustos, le vio entrenar frenéticamente. Después de unos instantes Shinjo se detuvo, apoyo su antebrazo sobre en árbol frente a él y descansó su cabeza, apoyando su sien derecha contra el brazo, quedando su rostro de frente a ella. Estaba segura de que él percibió su presencia, porque hubo un momento que leyó su nombre en los labios de él. Los gritos a lo lejos de Kaita, sacaron a ambos de su ensimismamiento.

- Está libre…, está libre.

- ¿Misanagi libre¿Cuándo?

- Hace un par de semanas, según un informante que llegó de Kyoto esta mañana.

- ¿Y dónde está¿Por qué no ha venido¿Sabe algo de ella ese informante?

- No lo sé, apenas supe que habían traído noticias de ella vine para avisarte, se que has querido ir en su busca para verla, pero los ancianos te lo han impedido, a petición de la propia Misanagi.

- No entiendo por que no desea verme.

- Vamos, tienes muchas preguntas y yo pocas respuestas, debemos ir con los ancianos, el informante habló con ellos.

- Si, vamos.

Ambos se encaminaron por la senda que conducía al enclave, mas Shinjo se devolvió a recoger sus instrumentos de práctica. Cuando estuvo listo, se quedó inmóvil por un instante, viendo en dirección a donde se encontraba Misanagi. Hizo un gesto de negación, como si sus instintos le estuvieran engañando y salió corriendo para darle alcance a Kaita.

Misanagi respiró profundamente. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, las cuales limpió con el dorso de su mano, antes de que estas rodaran por sus mejillas. Se levantó y fue hacía el árbol donde Shinjo había estado entrenando. Al parecer era usado por él habitualmente dadas las marcas en el tronco. De la manga de su Kimono de viaje sacó el Kogai y lo clavo en el árbol.

- Adiós Shinjo, por ahora el camino que escogí debo recorrerlo sola.

FIN

* * *

1 Restauración Meiji: Se denominó así a la lucha emprendida por el grupo de seguidores del sistema imperial japonés, que restituyó los derechos de la familia Imperial y coronó a Meiji Tenno como Emperador, sustituyendo el sistema feudal en manos de los shogunes, que por trescientos años decantaron el poder en manos del clan Tokugawa. 

2 Festival japonés que se realiza a mediados de agosto, en homenaje a los difuntos.

3 "Muy agradecido mi señora Misanagi"

4 "¿Señor Koiseki, es ese su nombre?

5 Cinturón que sujeta el kimono

6 Kimono de algodón, en lugar de seda, el cual es vestido por los japoneses exclusivamente durante el verano

7 Isla más grande de Japón, llamada 'el continente'

8 Mil disculpas mi señor Ikeda

9 Lo siento mucho, señorita Misanagi

10 ¿Qué?

11 Salón de entrenamientos de artes marciales

12 Arte marcial que consta en dar golpes consecutivos y muy rápidos con los puños cerrados, alternando con ilusiones ópticas que desorientan al oponente.

13 Posición del yoga, en la cual la persona se sienta con las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

14 espada corta japonesa

15 espada larga japonesa

16 Posición de combate en el estilo kendo de manejo de espadas, en el que normalmente se adelanta el pie derecho al pie izquierdo, para ganar mayor movilidad

17 Algunas mujeres Ninja vendaban sus pechos para facilitar sus movimientos durante cualquier maniobra.

18 Normas y principios que rigen las artes marciales de los guerreros Ninja.

19 Alfiler largo, utilizado en ocasiones como Shuriken y vestido usualmente por Misanagi camuflado como adorno del cabello.


End file.
